The Return
by limnamae
Summary: ABANDONNED FOR NOW. CHECK NEW STORY. POWER OF FOUR - NEW BEGINNING.Prue is back. Piper and Leo want a child. Phoebe and Cole are apart. Paige looses Glenn. Add Demons and Warlocks and Puff. A new story. Concept seen many times. Here is my best shot.
1. The Beginning

So here is a new fic I´m trying to write

Distribution: I own nothing. Unfortunately.

Note: This is a rewrite of this story. I thought that the original one could use some work. Tried my best but of course there could be mistakes. Feel free to tell me but please: no flames. Dont handle them well.

Synopsis: Prue comes back, missing Andy. Leo and Piper are trying to have a child. Cole is gone and Phoebe misses him. Paige and Glenn are going out when an accident happens. Throw demon and warlocks into the mix and voila – new story.

**Powers.**

**Prue Halliwell: **Telekinesis, Astral projection

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt:** Freezes, Explosion

**Phoebe Halliwell:** Premonitions, Levitation

**Paige Halliwell: **Orb-kinesis, orbing, sensing

**Leo Wyatt:** Orbing, healing, Elder-lightning, sensing, levi-orbs

**Cole Turner: **Energy balls, shimmer

**Glenn Belland:** Mortal

Piper was lying unconscious on the floor bleeding from the head. Phoebe went flying though the air while Paige tried to hold the demons of. "Piper?! Hold on. LEO! Come down here. Please. Someone, Help us" she screamed.

Tears were brimming in her eyes as nothing happened. A loud crack was heard as Phoebe hit the wall then fell down. "Phoebe," she screamed. _'Oh God. Please help us'_ she prayed in her head.

Suddenly a woman appeared out of the blue. She had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Get away from them" she yelled and squinted her eyes making one of the warlocks fly into a wall.

Her eyes were searching the room, scanning for weapons was her eyes fell over an atheme. Paige watched in awe as the atheme lifted up and was thrown into the warlocks one by one by an invisible force.

Then the woman turned around and rushed to Pipers side.

"Piper," she breathed as she kneeled down beside her. "Please Piper. Don´t leave me now. Leo! Get your ass down here and save my sisters"

Paige studied her. Raven black hair. Blue eyes. A face so unknown but still so familiar. Her sisters. That meant that she was… "Prue?," she stuttered. The woman slowly turned around and smiled at her. "Paige. I have been wanting to meet you for so long, but then I went away"

Leo came orbing in. "Prue?!"

"No time now. Heal my sisters. I will explain later," Prue snapped.

Leo nodded and ran to Piper side. "Hang on Piper" he whispered. "You will be okay."

Suddenly Piper gasped and sat up. Leo stood up and rushed over to Phoebes side. As he healed her Piper just starred at Prue. "P-Prue.. Is it really you? But how."

"Yes Piper. It is really me. I will explain as soon as Phoebe is okay. " Phoebe gasped and sat up. "Piper? Paige?"

"We are okay," Paige said still looking at Prue.

"Phoebe?" Phoebes head snapped around. "P-Prue?!" she whispered as she slowly rose. "Is it really.. I mean.. Are you real? Am I dreaming again?"

Prue shook her head and slowly opened her arms. "Prue… It is you. I´m sorry. I´m so sorry. I should have saved you. I should have.. I should have" Phoebe cried as she charged her sisters arms.

"Shyy" Prue smoothed. "I´m here now and everything is going to be okay now."

"H-How long.. I mean you´re still dead right? You have to go back, right?" Piper looked at her sister. Not believing what she was seeing. Afraid that if she let herself be happy it would hurt so much more when she had to leave.

"I don´t know Piper. Depends on what the Elders say. I have to do what they say."

"HOW DARE YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. TO US. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HURT. WE HURT. I STILL CAN'T SLEEP. I HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOUR DEATH. I´M STILL SO LOST WITHOUT YOU..YOU CAN´T LET THE ELDERS DECIDE. YOU OWN ME TO STAY WITH ME."

With that Piper turned around and stormed out the door. Phoebe just looked at her with tears in her eyes. Then she turned around too and ran after her sister. Shortly after that they heard the door slam.

Prue sank to the floor, quietly sobbing. Paige just looked at Prue. What was she supposed to do now. She didn´t know her sister but she couldn´t just let her cry. Slowly she advanced on Prue and wrapped her arms around her. Prue gripped on the Paige sobbing her heart out.


	2. Explanations

Here is the next chapter

Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked the previous one.

Happy reading

RR

TTFN

Here is a list over the powers everyone posses.

Prudence Halliwell-Trudeau: Telekinesis, Astral projection, Telepathy

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Freezing power, Exploding power**

**Phoebe Halliwell-Turner: Premonitions, Levitation, Electrokinesis**

**Paige Halliwell-Belland: Telekinetic-orbing, orbing, sensing**

**Andy Trudeau: Shimmer, Energy balls**

**Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, Elder-lightning**

**Cole Turner: Energy balls, Shimmer**

**Glenn Belland: Orbing, Healing**

I own nothingPrue dried her eyes and looked gratefully at Paige. "Thank you." Paige smiled. "Always." Prue sighted. "Nothing went as I wanted it to go," she said in a small voice

"What did you expect? You died and left them all alone. Then you come back and tell them you were never dead. Of course they are upset and confused." Paige looked a little hard on Prue.

"I know. You´re right. I just don´t know how to make this right."

--

Phoebe stumbled in to the mausoleum. This place reminded her of Cole. Boy, she could really use him now.

Prue was back. She was never gone. She had left them even though she saw them missing her. Her thought ran wild and she couldn´t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

A soft glow and a voice rang: "Phoebe? My darling"

Slowly Phoebe turned around. "Mom?"

Patty Halliwell smiled down at her daughter.

"Why are you here?"

"I came for you of course. You need me now."

Phoebe nodded. "How could she do that to us? To me. I missed her so much and then I find out that she knew. And still she choose not to come back to me."

"Sweetie. Prue did what she thought was best. She saw you, Paige and Piper. You were adapting without her. How could she go in and destroy that? She loves you"

"But she wasn´t supposed to make that decision alone. She should have asked us."

Patty nodded. "Yes, she should, but what would you have done. Barged in and ruined the lives of your sisters?"

Phoebe thought for a while. "I guess not, but… I don´t know. I just can´t stand the thought of her knowing and still leaving us alone."

Patty nodded and then gave Phoebe a tight hug. "You need to go back. You need to talk to her". Slowly Phoebe rose, gave her mother a hug and then went out the doors.

--

Piper stormed into her room throwing herself on the bed. Tears, not of sadness, but of rage burned in her eyes. How dared she. How could she make that decision.

A soft jingle and she knew Leo was there.

"I just don´t understand," Piper said without turning around to face him. "I would have fought with claws to come back."

Leo laid down beside her and grabbed her to face him then pulled her into a hug and whispering into her hair.

"Would you? You see your sisters suffer. Then a new sister comes. You see your sisters slowly realizing youre not coming back. Getting use to this new sister. And then rush in and tell your sisters that your back. Where would that leave you? And Paige? Your sisters would properly also be torn."

Piper cried. "But I just don´t…" Leo sqeezed her and sat up. "You need to confront her with this." Piper nodded. Then sat up and left to meet Phoebe in the hallway. Giving her sister a hug Piper pulled Phoebe up the stairs to meet their big sister.

--

Prues head snapped around as she heard the door go. Piper and Phoebe came into the room looking very stone-eyed. Prue swallowed hard and then slowly approached them.

Piper stood, arms crossed and then spoke. "I´m not gonna pretend everything is alright between us cause they are not. I don´t understand how you could not come back to us. But I also don´t know what you should have done instead and that is it. In time I will forgive you but you have to give it to me," Piper said then turned around and left.

Prue sighted and then turned to Phoebe.

"I don´t know what to do here, Pheebs," she whispered. "There is nothing I can say or do to make things right."

Phoebe nodded. "Just give us time. I just need time." Phoebe left too.

Paige gave Prue a small smile and then left her to her thought. Prue sighted and then sat down to think.


	3. A lost love

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note1: I have changes some in the chapters because I thought they should be longer and split up in more part so they are easier to read. Hope you like it. Still don´t own anything

Note: I´m sorry if I mess something up I have been writing it over four times so there might be some mistakes in it, but if you´ll just tell me and I will correct it. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes. I´m from Denmark so not native.

Then on with the show. In this chapter there will be some angst but happy endings – I think

R&R

Note 3: So I have rewritten everything again. Hope you like it better.

**Prudence Halliwell: **Telekinesis, Astral projection

**Piper Wyatt-Halliwell: **Freezing, Exploding power

**Phoebe Halliwell: **Premonitions, Levitation

Paige Halliwell: Orbing, telekinetic-orbing, sensing

**Leo Wyatt: **Orbing, Sensing, Lighting, Levi-orb

**Cole Turner: **Shimmering, Energy balls

**Glenn Belland: **Mortal – For now

A few weeks after Prue´s return the four sisters were slowly getting use to the fact that Prue was around again. The Elders had put down a spell for them to recite so the world wouldn´t know that Prue had been assumed dead. The world forgot the fact that they had buried her and she quickly return to her life as a photographer.

Piper and Phoebe was beginning to forgive her the lie she had made and she and Paige were doing fine. Prue had trouble getting use to Paige, but as time went by she came to accept her as a part of the family. Leo was doing his job as an Elder and a husband and as an extra bonus demon fighting had been low.

--

It was and early morning. Prue had just got up because she wanted to take some nice pictures of a sunset for a bluescreen. Some guy in Hollywood had asked her to take some pictures so they could use it in a film.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed someone sitting in the sofa – crying.

"Hello? Piper?.. What´s wrong?"

"Oh Prue.. I didn´t hear you come down." Piper dried her eyes and tried to look normal.

"Piper, Honey. Why are you crying?"

Shamefully Piper looked down and then explained. "I-I.. I mean, we are trying to have a child. Leo and I. We have been trying for 6 months and since I didn´t get pregnant I went to see a doctor because I thought that something might be wrong and it turns out I´m right. I can´t have children, Prue. My stomach has suffered to much damage to ever have children.. Prue? How am I going to tell Leo this? He wanted to badly to have one and now it can´t be. He will be so broken."

"Oh sweetie!.. I-I don´t know what to say. I´m so sorry. If there is anything.. I can do.. Just let me know." Prue said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Make me pregnant with Leos child. Or just tell me how I´m going to tell him. I can´t bare too see his pain" Piper cried into her big sisters arms.

--

Later that evening Leo came home to be with his wife. The day had been very good as far as a day away from Piper could be for him. As he orbed into their room the good day stopped.

Piper was sitting at their bed with tears in her eyes.

"Piper?! What´s wrong?" Leo sat down beside her holding out his arms.

"Leo. There is something I have to tell you. You know how we have tried to make me pregnant?"

Leo nodded his head against hers, waiting for her to continue.

"I-I went to see a doctor yesterday cause I couldn´t understand why I didn´t get pregnant. I mean I´m healthy and in the age and he said… Oh God.. He said that I can´t get pregnant. My stomach. There is too much scar tissue for it too grow.. I´m so so sorry. I know how much you wanted a child and I wanted one too. I´m sorry"

Piper began to cry and Leo just held her, trying to figure out what to say to make it better while tears of his own ran down and fell into her hair.

--

Phoebe was lying in her bed. She was tired and tears was streaming down her face, smearing her make up, but she didn´t care. All she cared about was not in this room. She wasn´t even sure it was in this world. Might some other. He had been gone for so long that she barely remembered his smell, touch and face.

She could hear her older sister and her beloved in their room – crying over the child they would never have. And her, She was lying alone in her bed crying over her own lost love.

"Cole. Where are you. Are you still alive. I miss you so much," the charmed one cried into her pillow.

"Phoebe?", came a voice from the door. Prues head came into view as the eldest sister took a seat next to her sister.

"Are you okay? I heard you cry," Prue whisper as she held out her arms offering Phoebe the only comfort she knew how to provide.

"I don´t know," she whispered as she flung herself into Prues arms.

"I just don´t know. Oh, Prue.. I just miss him so much. Why.. Why did he have to leave me. We would have found a way to make him safe, wouldn´t we?"

In a moment she forgot her sister hated Cole just wanting the comfort of knowing that they could have made him safe. Make him safe – if he came back to her. Prue, not having the heart to tell her sister otherwise just nodded into her hair whispering, "Yes Phoebe. We would make him safe."

--

Paige was sitting in her room, looking out the window. It had been four day since she had last spoken to Glenn – her boyfriend though a very long time. They had almost been together since high school. Only been apart for a few years.

Paige was beginning to worry. Usually he called her ever other night, but this time. "Where are you, Glenn. Are you okay? I wish you would call me" Paige was a little angry at him. He knew she worried too much. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and fell asleep thinking of him.

--

Prue were sitting at her table looking at an old picture Piper had taken in high school of her and Andy. It seemed like yesterday but them again like a lifetime ago. "Andy." She said closing her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me. It wasn´t your time yet. I miss you" she whispered.

--

Up There An Elder, looked down at Prue, Paige and Phoebe. "All things happen for a reason" She said as a hologram of an airplane came up from out of nowhere.

The picture shifted and turned in to one of Glenn Belland, the youngest Charmed ones love, sitting and reading. Suddenly a demon appeared and created a energy ball. He threw it at the cockpit making the front of the plane explode. The rest plane started at shake and everybody started screaming.

Glenn turned pale. "Paige," he whispered as the plane crashed down. Then the hologram went black.

--

At the manor the doorbell rang and Piper went to answer it. "Miss Halliwell?" Piper opened the door. "Miss Paige Halliwell?

"It isn´t me," she said. "Just a moment. Paige?" A second later Paige came into sight around the corner.

"What is it Piper? What´s a ma…" She froze when she saw the police officer.

"No. There nothing wrong. No one is hurt," she spilt as she stumbled backwards.

"Miss Halliwell? I´m sorry to inform you, but Mr. Glenn Belland, he was on a pla.."

"No.! It isn´t him. He is okay. He has to be okay. I know he is okay. I would know it in my hea…" In that second it was like watching a dam break. Paige fell to the floor screaming out Glenns name.

Piper flew to her sister´s side, taking Paige into her arms, whispering smoothing words of love into her hair. The two second sisters coming down from upstairs hearing the cry from Paige they ran towards Paige and Piper, throwing their arms round Paige.

The police officer slowly turned around and walked down the stairs. "I hate this part," he mumbled as Prue closed the door.

--

In the heaven Glenn Belland appeared looking very confused. "Why am I here? Wasn´t I on a… Wait.. I´m dead, aren´t I?" "Yes," replied an Elder. Out of nowhere lots of Elders appeared in their white robes looking at him mildly.

"But you are given a choice not many human beings are given. You will get the chance to be a whitelighter", the Elder replied.

"A whitelighter? Like Leo?"

"Leo?. Ah yes. Like Leo. You will gain the power to orb and heal and will get one charge to protect. One I know you will like."

--

"Oh, Paige. I´m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Phoebe looked at Paige who was laying on Phoebes bed. Paige just nodded and buried her head in her pillow. "Me too. I just wish.. I just wish I knew how it could happen," Paige mumbled. At that moment Phoebe was sucked into a powerful premonition.

_Premonition:_

_Glenn sitting in a plane, reading. Suddenly a demon appeared throwing an energy ball into the cockpit making it explode. People screaming and the plane shaking. Glenn whispering: "Paige"_

_End premonition._

"Pheebs? What did you see?" Prue looked at Phoebes pale face, worried.

"I saw.. I saw Glenn. There was a demon who blew up the cockpit." Phoebe looked at Paige who turned pale.

"He whispered your name before he died" Tears rose to Paiges eyes and she spun around running to her room.

"Paige!" Piper started to run after her but Prue stopped her. "Let her go. She needs to grieve on her own."

--

Meanwhile in the underworld, the Source of all Evil stood by the Seer, Arcnar, site watching her carefully, waiting for her to speak.

"The attack succeed. The boy is dead. The Charmed one is crushed. She will be an easy kill."

"Good," The Source said. Now all I have to do is send demons after them. Call the Five together. I want them to attack and kill the Charmed ones."

A rumble in the deep and five figures appeared. All of the tall and muscular with red eyes.

--

Paige ran to her room trying so very hard to think, but she couldn´t. All she could do was feel the terrible pain of the loss of her love.

She threw herself at the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. There she laid for a while trying to get herself under control.

Suddenly 5 big and muscular demons shimmered into the room, one of them sending an energy ball right at Paige. Quickly she disappeared in a swirl of light only to appear behind them.

"Piper! Phoebe! Prue! Help!" she screamed.

--

In the kitchen the original charmed ones sat quietly thinking about how to help their youngest sister then they heard a crash followed by Paiges voice screaming for their help.

Instantly the three sister jumped up running to the stair and Paiges room. Bolting into her room Prue squinted her eyes sending a dresser flying into one of the demons. Piper held up her hands to freeze the room but was sent flying into a wall with the blink of an eye. "Piper!," Prue screamed.

Phoebe turned around, levitating into the air, sending one of the demons flying through the air with a spin-kick. "Take that," she smirked as she duck another energy ball.

Paige held out her hands screaming: "Demon" making it fly across the room while she ran to her older sister. Pressing on to the wound she called out to Leo.

"LEO! Come down here and help us. Heal you wife." Seconds after a white light appeared, but it wasn´t Leo. Glenn. "Oh my Go.." Paige almost fainted at the sight. "PAIGE," Glenn dove at her pushing her out of the way when a fireblast came flying her way.

Prue stood up and glared at the demon. "That wasn´t nice," she said. In that second

Phoebe came from behind and with a round-house-kick the demon was sent into the knife Prue was holding out with her telekinesis.

"Glenn," Paige whisper as she threw herself into his awaiting arms. "I thought you were dead. Phoebe got a premonition that you had died."

Glenn nodded as he explained. "I did. One minute I was on a plane, the next I was in a misty place standing next to an Elder. He said that I, with my love for you, could do more good alive than dead. He said that I had done good and I was given the choice to come back to earth, a whitelighter. You whitelighter or go to heaven to wait for you, but I said I wanted to go to you now. I could fell you needing me."

Paige nodded with tears in her eyes she looked to the sky.

"I did. I did need him. Thank you"


	4. Love gained

Note: I have tried some M-rated here, but first time for me, so not sure how well it turned out. Give me a hint

Note 2: So here is the edited form of chapter 4

**Powers.**

**Prue Halliwell: **Telekinesis, Astral projection

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt:** Freezes, Explosion

**Phoebe Halliwell:** Premonitions, Levitation

**Paige Halliwell: **Orb-kinesis, orbing, sensing

**Leo Wyatt:** Orbing, healing, Elder-lightning, sensing, levi-orbs

**Cole Turner: **Energy balls, shimmer

**Glenn Belland:** Orbing, Healing, levi-orb, sensing

In the underworld the Source Of All Evil was standing looking at the hologram with anger in his face. Without a word he flicked his hand making the seer burn. With a screamed she disappeared.

Lifting his hands he yelled: "Sorceress, Kineua, come to me." In a lightning the sorceress appeared bowing her head. "How can I help you, master."

"I need you to call upon your magical warriors of darkness so you can help me destroy the Charmed Ones. To long have they been in my way, but now it ends. I have too much at stake and will not see it be destroyed by the Charmed Ones," he said.

She lifted her hands, chanting: "_Forces of darkness, here my command. Come to me and help me destroy my enemy._"

A hurricane came whirling into the cave, leaving a man appeared. He looked like a normal man expect the fact that his cloths were wind wrapped around him.

The earth shook and out of it a large man made of stone and rocks.

A burp of lava appeared and formed a man of lava. His eyes glowed red and he formed into a man whose cloths were flowing lava.

A lightning came of leavening a man of small lights. Slowly he formed into a energy man, white and yelled with burning yellow eyes.

Together they stood before the sorceress and the Source of All Evil and bowed their heads.

---

In her room Paige and Glenn sat close together, their hands entwined.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

"You didn´t," he said. Tears sprung into her eyes as she grabbed on to him for dear life, kissing him with all she had. " But I thought I did." His hands were caressing her face. "Shyy," he whispered. "No more tears. I´m here and I´m alive." Paige nodded, gratefully as she snuggled at his side.

"I love you" was whispered more an once that night.

---

Phoebe and Prue were sitting together in the sun room, both of them missing their love. "I´m happy for her," Phoebe said as she laid her head down on Prues shoulder. "I really am, but I can´t help envying her a little," she shamefully admitted. "I just miss him so much."

Prue nodded. She knew exactly what she was taking about. Even though she was happy for her sister she couldn´t help but being a little jealous over the fact that she could have her love, and not her. Why did Andy have to leave her so soon. She loved him so much.

"Come on, Pheebs. Let´s go to the movie."

---

Piper and Leo were lying, together in their bed. Taking about the love for each other and the sadness they both felt because of the fact that they had to live with out a child.

"I love you, Leo. I don´t know what to do, or what to say. I know how much you want a child and I can´t help but thinking that you and me, being together is unfair to you. It will never give you the child you want so much," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How can you say that?," he replied almost shouting. "You know how much I love you Piper. I have been around for some time and I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone like I love you. I don´t want a child if it isn´t with you."

Her tears grew wilder and she kissed him tenderly. The kiss deepened and their hands came around each other. Leos hands flew down Pipers slender form, lingering, just a moment, at her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as he placed soft kisses down her neck, jaw and collarbone. His hand was placed at her hip, his eyes asking the question. She nodded kissing him again.

He pulled her close, letting his hand disappear under her shirt. She grabbed the hem of his shirt lifting it above him, leaving him bare-chested. She kisses her way down to his pants, lingering at the soft spot under the belly button. She could feel him getting hard between her breasts. Slowly she took him into her mouth. She caressed him with her tongue, sucking and gently biting him, making him moan with pleasure.

Grabbed her he lifting her up to eye-level again. Staring her into the eyes, Leo stroke her inner thigh slowly approaching her core. As he placed two fingers inside of her she closed her eyes biting her lip so she wouldn´t scream.

Piper grabbed on to him and with a strength she didn´t know she had lifted him on top of her. Kissing him roughly she pulled him closer. His hand found her breast, gently squeezing it while his mouth kissed her neck.

As he entered her, her body was filled with fire. A fire only he could put out. With his head hidden at her shoulder, Leo drove himself into her with more power than ever before.

"Piper," he moaned, as he pushed himself further into her. Pulling his hair, she respond to his cry with a gently bite on a shoulder. "I want you," she whispered, lifting her hips, meeting him, making him propel harder and harder into her.

Reaching their climax together they cried out each others names, relaxing in the bliss that was the afterglow of their love-making. "I love you," he whispered, gently whipping away some run-away tears that had escaped her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered back, thinking that this was a perfect moment.

---

The next morning Paige awoke looking into the beautiful eyes of Glenn Belland. He was lying on the side, smiling at her. "What,?" she said, yawning. "Do I look funny or something?," she asked, her hand flying to her hair. "No," he smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful." Paige grinned at him, giving him a kiss. "Good answer."

"Ah, I haven't slept this good for weeks". Paige sat up. Glenn remained silent looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a silly smile on his face.

"Paige?!" Glenn suddenly looking serious. "I have something to ask you" Paige sat back down looking him into the eye. "You can ask me anything."

"My last thought when I was on that plane… When I thought I was going to die… It was of you."

Paige nodded. "I know that. Phoebe told me."

"But what you don´t know is.. When the plane was crashing all I could think about was all the things I would never do. This I would never have… House, a dog, kids and in that moment I realised something. You are the only one I want to have any of these things with. You. Paige Matthew Halliwell – Will you marry me?"

Paige sat shocked for a while, then she smiled, a beautiful pink colour entered her cheeks, and she said: "Yes." With tears of happiness in her eyes she kissed him, deeply. Glenns eyes were wet and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. Good news and attacked

So this is the 5th chapter of the story. I realized that a chapter was missing. I had writtten it an all but I don´t know where it went. So here is a new written one.

Happy reading and please Review.

TTFN

**Prudence Halliwell: **Telekinesis, Astral projection

**Piper Wyatt-Halliwell: **Freezing, Exploding power

**Phoebe Halliwell: **Premonitions, Levitation

Paige Halliwell: Orbing, telekinetic-orbing, sensing

**Leo Wyatt:: **Orbing, Sensing, Lighting, Levi-orb, Healing

**Cole Turner: **Shimmering, Energy balls

**Glenn Belland: **Orbing, Sensing, Levi-orb, Healing

Piper laughed as she watched Prue come into the kitchen with wild hair. She had never seen Prue get up without showering and being dressed.

"What happened to you?" she grinned.

"Paige and Glenn are making too much noise for me to sleep more," Prue grumbled.

Piper blushed. "Prue!! Too much info."

Prue looked at Piper sleepily. "What? Oh! Piper! Not like that!"

Phoebe yawned as she came into the kitchen. "Coffee. I need coffee." Piper gave her a cup. "Food. Need food," Phoebe said and grabbed a bowl.

"Wow. So awake," Piper grinned.

Phoebe just looked at her and Piper got on to making eggs really fast.

---

Later the table was set and Leo had arrived from a whitelighter meeting. "Where is Glenn? There was a meeting," he said as he took a piece of bread.

"Honey, wait," a voice rang. Paige skipped down the stairs and with flushed cheeks she sat down. Glenn followed suit and laughed.

"There you are. We have been waiting. Well, some of us," Piper said.

"Thanks Piper," Paige said.

"No Problem. We had to wait for the newly-weds," she joked. Paige blushed. "What?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"It just.. Oh, Glenn let me tell them?" Paige begged. Glenn grinned then nodded.

"Actually it´s true. Glenn and I are getting married." Paige squealed.

"Paige. That´s great," Phoebe yelled as she flew at her. She hugged her to tight that Paige had to whisper. "Phoebe.. You´re choking me."

Piper opened her mouth but a lightning appeared and she was smashed across the table and into the wall.

"Piper!" Leo yelled as he jumped up.

A crashing sound was heard and the floor beneath them rose. Prue grabbed on too Phoebe and pulled her out of range.

A solid head came though and soon after a man of rock stood before them. A thunder was heard and a man dressed in what seemed to be lightning stood before them. A burp of lava rose from the floor and a man with red eyes and cloths of lava stood there. A hurricane blew though the living room and Phoebe and Prue was thrown across the room by a man with winds blowing around him like cloths.

Paige gasped. "Piper! Prue and Phoebe," she called and her sisters appeared next to them. "Heal, heal, heal," she screamed as she threw out her arm while yelling for the sofa.

Glenn bent down and with a gasp all three women stood up. Leo charged a lightning and the rock guy flew out of the window.

Piper raised her hands and with a mighty blast the lava was blown a little way. The man stood up and laughed. "You think you can stop us," he croaked. "Nothing and stop us. With that the table turned into fire and Paige screamed as the fire burned her.

Pipers head snapped around. "Son of a bitch," she yelled and she focused all of her energy and blew the man of lava apart.

"Go Piper," Prue yelled but stopped as lava formed again. "Oh no," Phoebe moaned.

The man smirked and landed a powerful punch in Pipers stomach. "Piper!" Prue raced to her sister´s side. "That´s it," she yelled.

In her mind she formed a spell and as she yelled it out the three other sisters followed suit as if they could read her mind.

"_Take them now, our unwelcome guest, sent them out, through time and space"_ .

A short glimt and the four women and their men stood alone.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe looked sharply at Leo. Leo closed his eyes and looked to Glenn. "We need to get up there," with that he and Glenn orbed out.

"Hey! You can´t just leave us here," Phoebe yelled.

Piper glared at the sealing. "Hey! Leo! Come back here. If you know what is good for you," she threatened.

"Is everybody alright?" Prue looked around. Piper was pale but determined. Phoebe looked a little scared but Paige. She was totally pale and shaking, big tears formed in her eyes.

"Paige?!" Prue raced to her. "What is it?"

Paige shook her head. "It´s nothing." Piper gave her a glare. "It´s just… I just announced that Glenn and I are getting married. This is supposed to be a happy day."

Prue gave her a tight hug. "It is a happy day. I´m sure Leo and Glenn will find something."

---

Up there Leo was conferencing the other Elders. Glenn was standing a little a way trying to make out what they were saying. He could hear Paiges desperate calls for him and he had to restrain him self not to orb right to her.

"Leo,!" he said. Leo turned his head. "Paige. She is panicking. I can´t just stand here."

Leo nodded. "I know. I hear Piper crying out for me. And their sisters, but we need to know this."

"Well can´t I just go down there and you can follow?"

Leo shook his head. "We both need to be here," he said.

---

"Oh God," Paige whispered. "Why isn´t he answering?"

"Sweetie, he just needs the info. You know what." Paige was shaking. Prue gave her a tight hug. "Trust me, honey. He will come."

With that a soft jingle was heard and both Leo and Glenn stood there.

"There you are. How could you just leave us like that?" Prue was looking very mad.

"I´m sorry but we had to be there. It was very important." Leo looked pleadingly at Piper.

"It´s okay. Just tell us what you know," Piper said.

"They are called the forces of Darkness. Made from the nature. Some of the most powerful warriors in the world. They have come to destroy you and they won´t give up," Glenn said. Paige whimpered and Phoebe put an arm around her.

"What do we do?" Phoebe looked at her older sister. Prue would think of something. She always had.

"I don´t know," Prue looked so lost.

---

Later in her room Prue laid in her bed. She was scared and worried. "Oh Andy. I just wish you were here. How am I supposed to keep my sisters safe." Big tears were rolling down her cheeks as she buried her head in her pillow and cried.

---

Phoebe was sitting by her makeup table and starring at a picture taken so long ago of her and Cole. They were looking at each other, smiling. A soft smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes to remember him.

"I wish you were here. To hold me." She whispered.

---

Piper was pacing the room. What were they gonna do. They couldn´t use their own powers. They weren´t strong enough. Oh God what should they do.

A jingle and arms were put around her. "It´s will be okay, honey." Piper leaned into them. "How? How are they gonna be okay? We have no idea how to kill them. We are not even sure that we can." "We will think of something. If you think I will let you die you are wrong. No one is going to take you away from me. Not even death." Leos voice was full of anger and sorrow.

Piper gave a small smile. "I love you"

---

"Cheer up, sweetie. We will find a way" Glenn gave Paige a secure smile.

"How do you know that? You can´t."

"We will find a way. I promise."

Paige sighted and fell down on her bed. "How are we going to battle them. Our powers dosen´t work like theirs."

"Paige. You are a genius." Glenn jumped up and raced out.

Paige was one big question mark.

---

Minuts later everybody was gathered in the living room.

"Now. Here is my plan. How about you call on the forces of nature?"

"Glenn. We can´t do that. They are taken. By them." The voice was Pipers.

"Yes we can. We forgot about the other ones. Water, fire, earth and air."

The idea slowly sunk in. The first to recover was Prue. "Glenn. That is brilliant. Let´s get startet"

Glenn smiled happily.

---

Phoebe placed the last candle on the floor in the attic. Prue nodded. Yes, this was right. "Are you ready?" Piper nodded and started to lit the candles.

Prue placed herself in a small circle which was made in the large circle. In her circle was the sign for fire.

Piper stood in the circle with earth. Phoebe was water and Paige was wind.

"_Forces of Nature, hear our plea. Hear our cry and help us in our need. Show your self and help us to defeat our enemy."_

A soft breeze and in a blitz and in the circle four beautiful women appeared.

"Is this them?" The voices sounded soft and almost distant. The youngest of the women stood forward. The oldest smiled. "It is."

All of the women were dressed in white dresses. The only thing who indicated who was who was the necklace around their neck. Fire was golden flames. Earth was a golden leaf. Water was a silver drop and wind was silver what looked to be a sky.

Phoebe gasped at the sight of them. "So beautiful," she mumbled. The woman with the sign for water smiled and said: "Thank you." Phoebe blushed as she realized that she had said that out loud.

"We have come to help you," the oldest one said.

"We thank you, you blessed ones," Prue said taking charge as always. The oldest smiled. "We will grant you our powers. Because we sense you will no evil. These forces must be stopped or else the world is at its end," she finished. Piper gulped and she could feel her hands beginning to shake.

"Don´t worry. You can do this," the second oldest said to her. Then they all closed their eyes and chanted something softly in an ancient language.

Prue gasped as she felt the powers of Fire enter her. She could see her sisters do the same. The power of the element was rushing through her with unlimited power.

Leo and Glenn was a gap as they saw their lovers and charges change from witches to elements.

Prues raven black hair changed color to red and flew down her back ending at her waist. A red dress formed around her body. Spaghetti straps and neck shaped V. The dress flew down her body hugging her curves leaving her back exposed. A golden strap formed around her waist and turned into a belt which buckle was a flame with a crystal in it. Up her back a tattoo dragon formed and ended in the neck with the head breathing fire. Her lips turned bright red and an orangy makeup settled around her eyes. Her blue eyes turned a soft red and around her neck the necklace appeared.

Pipers hair grew longer and ended by her knees. A long brown dress flew down her body. Tight in the top and wide from the waist down. A slide up her right leg. Long wide sleeves which ended at her wrists. A golden belt around her waist which had two long straps hanging from it where two leaf-formed golden jelwery were hanging. Up her right leg a tree formed as a tattoo. Her eyes turned even more brown and a pretty brown makeup graced her face.

Phoebes brown hair turned into a pale blue and grew until her elbows. Her eyes turned into a piecing purple. A blue makeup with pink lips. Her dress was white and long. All the way down to her feet which you couldn´t see. A blue river formed up her dress which had short sleeves to her elbows as well and a silver belt around her waist which ended in the side where what looked like a river formed in silver. Up her neck and throat drops formed as tattos.

Paiges hair grew long. To her bottom and went all white. Her makeup was silver and her lips red. Her dress was white. Straps and the front formed as a U. It was tight around her breast but them flew down her body side. A silver band formed just under her breasts and what looked like a sky just under the middle. Gray spots which formed like skies was shattered all over the lower part of her dress and for tattos what looked like winds all over her bare arms.

Leo and Glenn just glanced at their charges. "Piper," Leo whispered. Just then all of the women opened their eyes and Piper smiled. "Leo. Don´t worry. It´s still me." Leo let out a deep breath. "Thank God"

Piper smiled. "I feel so strong," she said. Phoebe nodded. "Me too."

"That´s good. Cause you´re gonna need it," the voice was lava and with a flick of his wrist fire erupted and surrounded Phoebe.

Phoebe was gasping as she felt the water disappear from her. "No," Prue yelled and raised her hands. The fire slowly burned out. Prue snarled and then turned to her sisters. "Let´s go," she said and disappared.


	6. The defeat of the titans

Next chap. Sorry for all the mistakes. And for the late update. Hope to have more readers soon.

TTFN

Prue appeared in a red flame deep in a forest. Soon after Piper arrived in brown and orange leafs. Phoebe in a waterfall and Paige in a soft breeze.

"Good thinking, sis," Piper said as she removed some leafs from her hair. This place was a good place to fight. Big trees hiding them.

Suddenly a big boom was heard and Piper and Phoebe was sent flying into the air.

"Phoebe? Piper?," Prue screamed as she threw out her arm, trying to sent them flying but instead a large fireball appeared. "Cool," she mumbled and threw it into Lightning.

"That wasn´t very nice," Piper said as she stood up. Holding out her arms and throwing back her head a hole formed under Rock. A loud roar escaped from him as he fell. Piper closed the hole but was hurled into a tree by Lightning.

"Hey," Paige screamed. A storm was appearing out of nowhere. Lava burped out some lava and Lightning made it fly at Paige.

"Paige," Phoebe screamed as she threw herself in front of her younger sister. A moan escaped her as she was hit and Phoebe fell to the ground.

"No." Paige´s hair was flowing around her in a storm. Holding out her arms a tornado was sent hurling at Lava. He screamed as he was sent flying into the air.

The earth shook as Rock appeared again. With a angry roar Piper was hurled into a rock. She fell unconscious to the ground. Rock moved in on her but suddenly a lightning appeared. "Get away from my wife," a voice said. Leo stood hands held up with fury in his eyes. No one was going to hurt his Piper.

Glenn ran to Pipers side. "Piper? Can you hear me," he whispered as he held out his hands over her and a familiar golden light appeared. Soon after Piper gasped and sat up. "Glenn. What are you doing here?" The sound of a lightning made her turn around. "Leo," she whispered as she saw her husband in a fight with Lava.

"Glenn," Paige screamed. "Hurry. Phoebe. She is bleeding" Glenn rushed to Phoebe´s side. Holding out his arms he tried to heal her. Nothing happened. "Phoebe, please," Glenn whispered as he kept on trying.

Prue was standing her hands open with fire streaming out of her. Lightning was being hit in the stomach with the fire and he was screaming. The whisper reached her ears and she turned around. That was enough. Lightning lifted his hands and a tornado flew from his hands. Prue was thrown up in the air and landed hard on the ground.

Zing – Leo threw a lightning was Lightning and ran to the oldest Charmed Ones side. "Prue. Come on" A golden light appeared and seconds after Prue was healed. "Phoebe," she yelled as she sat up. A small moan sounded and Phoebe sat up. Glenn smiled in triumph. It was close.

Piper held out her arms and open up a hole under Rock and Paige used her element to hold him down as Piper put layer after layer on top of each other to hold him down. "This should hold him for a while," Paige mumbled as she quickly turned around ready for an other attack.

"Those forces are going to pay," Phoebe yelled as she formed a river beneath Lightning. Raising her hands she trapped him under water and yelled for Leo. "What are you waiting for," she screamed. "Grill him" Leo nodded and lightning shot from his hands, electrocuting Lightning. With a scream he blew up and disappeared.

"You think he is gone?" Paige was holding out her arms, letting the wind create a force field to protect her while Lava burped up lava that flowed to her.

Prue nodded while she tried to hold of Rock with streams of fire. "Piper! Do something" she screamed as the fire burned out. Piper opened her arms sending her energy into the air. With a fierce strength she ripped Rock from each other. A screamed and nothing was left of him.

With a roar a stream of lava was sent at Piper. She was hit in the chest and slit unconscious to the ground. "Piper" Phoebe ran to her sisters side.

"Prue. I got an idea," Paige yelled. "Take the heat out of Lava – I think it will kill him." Prue´s eyes gleamed red as she sucked the fire out of Lava. With a soft moan he fell to the ground and turned to ashes.

An angry scream and all four sisters, Leo and Glenn were blown apart. Lightning stood tall with rage in his eyes. Phoebe was the first to come too. Shaking she crawled to Paige´s side. "Paige" she whispered as she tried to shake her up. "Mmm… Just give me another minute, mum," she mumbled. "Paige, wake up"

Paige sat up rubbing her eyes. "Oh God," she whispered as she saw her sisters, brother in law and her boyfriend. Quickly she ran to Glenn´s side. "Honey, wake up." Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Paige! Hurry!" Phoebe stood her hands open, forming a waterfall protecting herself from Lightnings lights. "Wake the others," Paige yelled as she ran to Phoebes side. Holding out her arms a tornado arose and captured Lightning inside. "Phoebe! Paige!" Prue and Piper stood by then. In the distance Leo was waking up.

"Help us," Paige screamed. Piper threw her head back opening a hole. Lightning fell down and she layered some earth over him. Gritting her teeth together she yelled: "This won´t hold."

"We have to do it together," Paige said.

Fire danced around Prue. Leafs and dirt was flowing around Piper. Water surrounded Phoebe and a storm raged beside Paige. Then he broke loose.

Fire, earth, water and air flew into him. Screaming he held his head until he blew up in a mighty blast.

"Is it over?," Paige asked in a small voice. "I think so. Let´s go home" Piper looked at her family


	7. The arrivial of the Source

Next chapter. Of course also edited.

TTFN

Happy reading

The four sisters appeared in the attic.

"Oh I can´t wait to get my powers back," Phoebe mumbled. Prue smiled. She never thought she would hear Phoebe say that. In the beginning she had been so mad about her power was passive.

Paige nodded. "I miss mine too but how do we do it?"

A soft breeze and the four women felt a small tug inside of them and soon four young and beautiful women stood before them. The Charmed ones felt them self turn back into their normal cloths and felt their own powers return.

"You have done very well. We one this side of good thanks you. Blessed be." With that the four women disappeared and left them all alone.

Prue smiled and with her telekinesis lifted the crystals up and back to their place. "I have missed you," she grinned.

"_Let the objection of objections become unseen. I cause the seen to be unseen,"_ Paige mumbled and the attic looked like it self.

---

After the fight against the titans for a short while there was quiet. The sister were waiting for the next attack from the Source.

3 days after the defeating of the titans Piper and Paige were sitting in the living room. Prue and Phoebe were out, sister bonding. Prue had finally decided to lay it to rest with Cole. After finding Phoebe cry several times she had come to the decision.

---

"I like it being this quiet. I wish it could always be like this." Paige looked happily at her sister. "Yeah. Me too. I just worry. It is usually them we least expect it the demons attack again."

"You´re not wrong about that you Charmed One." A voice said. Out of the blue the house suddenly was swamped with demons and warlocks.

"Oh oh," Paige mumbled. "Leo! Help!" With in second Leo appeared. "Hurry, get Phoebe and Prue" In orbs Leo disappeared

---

Piper raised her hands and shortly after everybody stood still. Expect them self. "Now would be a good time to come sis," she hissed.

"Get out of my house," Prue yelled as she threw out her arm orbing into the room. Several demons flew into a wall with a crash. "Warlocks" Paige called and five warlocks in the room orbed out and into the fireplace where they disappeared in smoke.

Piper raised her hands and exploded two demons. Phoebe levitated over a fireblast and kick the warlock in the face. Tree demons surrounded her. Two of them holding knifes. "Paige. Help" "Knifes," Paige yelled as they orbed out of the hands of the warlocks. She hurled a knife into a warlock. As he exploded Phoebe picked up the knife and levitated over an energy ball. Hurling the knife at the warlock he exploded.

"Thanks sis," she yelled.

Leo charged a lighting and exploded the only remaining two demons.

"Phew. That was a lot," Paige said as she dusted of some warlock dust. "Great. Who is gonna clean this up," Piper mumbled as she went out to get her cleaning stuff.

---

After a few hours of cleaning the house looked like it self.

"Do you think the Source soon will attack him self?" Phoebe looked at Prue as her and her other sister went up to the attic. "I don´t know, Pheebs but we gotta get ready for it."

Leo and Glenn had orbed out, whitelighter business.

As they entered the room a loud crash was heard and suddenly the Source stood in front of them.

"Yes," he said. "I think he will"

---

The entire house was shaking with the power from the Source.

"So. This is the mighty Charmed Ones. Dosen´t look that powerful to me. Still you have managed to kill everyone I have sent after you. I should just have come to kill you my self."

He raised his hands with lightning speed and attacked.

---

A powerful telekinetic blast Prue was sent flying into Piper and they both landed unconscious on the floor. "Prue, Piper" Paige screamed as she ran towards her sisters.

"Paige! Watch out" Phoebe threw herself in front of her sister as they Source threw a big energy ball after her. It hit her square in the chest leaving an unconscious and bleed Phoebe at the floor.

Paige stopped dead. The Source advanced on her, slowly with a big smile on her face.

"So this is the end of the Charmed Ones. With you they die."

He knew she wouldn´t orb out without all of her sisters. Creating a large energy ball he threw it at her.

Suddenly out of nowhere a energy ball came flying. "Get away from her," a calm voice said. "Cole," Paige whispered. "Paige. Call for Leo. Now. I didn´t come back to watch my Phoebe die. I will hold him off."

"Leo!! Glenn!! Help us" In a swirl of blue orbs both Leo and Glenn appeared. "What Paige. We are in the middle of… PIPER!!!" Leo ran to his wife´s side. Holding out his hands to heal her an energy ball came flying and he disappeared in a fury of blue lights. He quickly reappeared and started to heal his wife.

Glen rushed over to Prue´s side and holding out his hands a familiar golden light streamed out of his hands. With a gasp Prue sat up. "Piper! Is she alright?" A soft groan was heard and Leo´s cries of joy. Piper was alright.

"Wait. Where is Phoebe? Pheebs." Paige came running over to her oldest sister. "She threw herself in front of a ball. For me" "Glenn. Hurry!" Glenn nodded and ran to his almost in-laws side. Holding out his arms and waited for the lights to come. Nothing came. "Phoebe, come on," he whispered. "Glenn? What is taking so long? We need her." Glenn pressed his lips together and tried even harder.

A scream tore them out of their trance and into reality. Cole was flying through the air. Prue jumped up and a blast of energy that shook the walls was sent at the Source. "Piper. Do something. You´re the only one with an instant-kill power."

Piper raised her hands trying to explode the Source but only blasted him back a little. "I can´t!" Piper yelled back. "What do we do," Paige screamed as she orbed the Source in to the wall.

Cole charged another energy ball and threw it at him. "You gotta use your powers all together," he yelled. A soft groan was heard and a yep of joy and Glenn rose happily. "I got her," he yelled. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Now!" With her telekinesis Prue held him at the spot. Piper raised both hands and blew a piece of him. Phoebe levitated over him and kicked him in the face and Paige orbed a sofa into him.

The Source broke free and with a roar of rage and grabbed onto Phoebes foot and threw her at the floor. Advancing at her he charged an energy ball at threw it at her. "Phoebe! No!" With lightning speed Cole threw himself in front of Phoebe and took the blast. With a soft moan the fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Cole…? Noooo..!" Phoebe just realizing he was there threw herself at him sobbing. Prue held the Source back as he advanced on Phoebe. Piper blast a piece of him and Paige orbed him out.

---

Quiet. Too quiet. The source was gone. For a while at least. The tree Halliwell sisters looked at the fourth sister as she cried her pain out.

---

A loud blast and the Source appeared in a blast of smoke. Slowly Phoebe stood up, her eyes gleaming yellow.


	8. Gifts from above

Next chapter. Happy reading

TTFN

Phoebe walked forward, energy crackling around her. The power from her sent waves out in the open.

Slowly advancing on the Source she lifted her arms and a electric bolt shot out of her hands. The Source screamed.

He quickly recovered and sent a blast of telekinetic energy at Phoebe. It hit her in the chest sending her flying into the air. With a loud crack she landed hard on the floor.

"Phoebe," Paige screamed. "Source," she yelled throwing out her arm. The source orbed out and into the wall.

A noise was heard from the ground. A loud blast and smoke. As the smoke cleared Phoebe stood there. Energy flowing around her. Her eyes gleaming yellow. "Phoebe," Prue whispered.

"Now you will pay for what you did to Cole," she said her voice calm. Two bolts of electricity shoot out of her hands and the source was trapped. Breaking free he sent a energy ball at Phoebe but she levitated over it.

She folded her hands together and inside a bright light was seen. The light grew and a huge ball of electricity was flowing in her hands. With a scream she hurled it at the Source. As it hit him electricity flew around him making him scream.

Paige was the first to recover. "Source," she called and the Source was trapped in a fury of baby blue lights. Prue threw out her arm and sent a blast of telekinetic energy at him, trying to strangle him. Piper raised her hands and with a mighty powerful blast she finished him of.

---

"Phoebe," Prue whispered as she slowly approached her sister. The Charmed One stood still holding out her arms. Energy crackled around her. With a soft wind it disappeared and Phoebe collapsed. "Cole!" It was a cry from the heart and Paige heart was breaking. Even though she and Cole didn´t agree she had come to some sort of acceptance.

Phoebe kneeled down at her lovers side. With tears in her eyes she closed his. Then she broke. Screams and cries of a place far away she laid across him, wailing her heart out.

Prue came closer to her, wrapping her arms around her, offering all the strength she could. Piper and Paige came too and they all held her as she cried for her lost love.

---

A swirl of light appeared out of nowhere, blinding the Charmed ones and their husbands. Two people appeared. A male and a female. Both of the dressed in white they had a glow to them. Beautiful and noble. The man was an elderly man. White hair and a beard. They woman was young and very beautiful. Long blond hair and piercing green eyes.

"We come on the behalf of all humans on earth. We are the Angels Of Destiny. We come to you with one gift. One for each of you," the Male said.

---

"Prue – The eldest Charmed One. For you, we bring…. love." Prue looked stunned.

"You can´t. The only man I will ever love is dead. You can´t bring people back from the dead. Can you?"

"For us everything is possible. We will bring you Andy Trudeau." A flick of the hand and in a swirl of white light Andy Trudeau appeared. Dressed in white and looking alive.

"Prue? Phoebe? Piper and.. Paige? What is happening?"

"You have been granted life. You are the only love of the eldest Charmed one, and because she wish it, you live. Of course she served a greater purpose, but what is important is what she would wish for you to come alive, therefore, as a gift for her, you are."

Andy looked stunned then turned his blue eyes towards Prue. "Prue?"

Prue stood, tears in her eyes looking at him.

"I can´t believe it," she whispered. "You are really here." Then she was in his arms. Clinging to him for dear life. "I missed you so much. I almost died when you died. Never leave me again."

"Never," he whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you"

---

The two Angels turned around and faced Piper. "For you we bring a special gift" The female said. "Come forth, you second oldest Charmed One." Piper slowly stood forward.

A bright light appeared in the male´s hand. He placed it over Piper´s stomach and with a scream she fainted. "Piper!" Leo ran forward to hold his wife. "What did you do!" He yelled as he stroke his love.

"Wait. We are not finished." The female came to Pipers side. A bright pink light appeared in her hand. She placed it over Pipers stomach and a small curve appeared.

With a groan Piper sat up. "What happened?" "We gave you your gift" the male said. With a wave of his hand a soft heartbeat suddenly was heard. Silent and beautiful. "That is the sound of your daughters heartbeat."

---

Piper turned to Leo with tears in her brown eyes, smiling. "We are pregnant. We are having a baby-girl." Leo couldn´t say anything he just smiled.

---

The male now faced Phoebe. "Come forth you Charmed One. You have loved and lost him time and time again. Now we bring him back to you. He will live again."

From the floor a soft groan was heard and Cole stood up. "What happened," he said. "Oh Cole. You are alive."

"Yes. Aren´t I usually?" he said. Phoebe rushed to him, crying, throwing herself at him.

"You died, Cole," Piper said. "You were killed by the Source."

Cole paled. "Then how come I´m alive?"

"It is us who have brought you back, demon Balthezor," The female said. "We have granted you live because of the love of the Charmed One. One wish we grant for each of them. One. And hers was to be with you."  
---

"For you, the youngest Charmed one, we bring you a gift you will be sure to treasure." A soft swirl and her mother and father stood before her.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The parents nodded. "Mom. Dad," Paige threw herself at them and clung to them. "Oh mom, dad. I have something very speical to tell you."

Paiges mother and father looked at her with questions in their eyes. "I´m getting married. To Glenn."

"Oh Paige. That is wonderful and You!" Paiges father glared at Glenn." If you as much as think of hurting MY Paige you will be sorry."

Glenn swallowed hard. "Yes sir."

"Your parents will stay with you for the day.

---

"To help you, and the love of the eldest Charmed One, we will take a part from your demon from you. We slip Balthezor in to two. One will stay in you. You can´t change anymore, but you will still posses the power of energy balls and shimmering," the male Angel continued.

"The other half will go into Andy Trudeau. He will also have the power of shimmering and energy balls. You will form a powerful bond that allow you to feel each other. But also the pain you must feel together."

---

"Now we must say farewell. We will never meet again." The male said. In a soft wind he and his counterpart disappeared. As an echo they heard the female whisper: "Blessed be"


	9. Welcome back to the demons

Note. Next chapter.

Happy reading.

TTFN

"Is he really gone," Paige asked. Prue nodded. "I think so. Leo?!" Leo nodded. "I will go check but I think he is. I can´t feel him anymore." In blue orbs the angelic blond disappeared.

---

In the manor the four sisters sat in the living room. Phoebe and Prue sat together in the sofa. Piper sat in the chair while Paige and Glenn stood together in the corner.

In a swirl of blue lights Leo appeared. "The Elders think he is really gone. We can´t locate him anywhere." Piper broke out in tears. "Piper! What´s wrong" Leo was instantly alarmed. "That´s the best news ever. Thanks Honey."

Leo smiled and hugged his wife. "Then why are you crying" "I´m just so happy" Leo looked baffled. "It´s the pregnante-thingy" Paige smiled. "I think we are going to see that a lot."

---

_(Note: This is 1 months after the Angels visited.)_

---

"I love being pregnant." Piper came into the kitchen, smiling. "That´s new, honey" Leo smiled at his wife. "Yeah. Second semester is good." Leo ginned and kissed his wife.

"Hey stop that. It´s not fair when my boyfriend is out of town," Phoebe said as she came into the kitchen. "Sorry. It´s just that my morning sickness is gone. Sore boobs and the constant need to vomit."

Phoebe smiled. Piper had been cranky and sick most of the time for the last month. "Everything is good. Wonder where all the demons have gone."

---

A loud crash was heard together with a scream of pain. "You know that is your fault for saying that" Piper looked annoyed at her sister as she followed her out to the living room.

Paige was flying through the air. "Argh. Piper! Blow that demon a part!" Prue came rushing down the stairs. Squinting her eyes she sent the demon backwards.

Hopping into action Phoebe landed a powerful kick at the demons chest. She summon the new power, electricity, in her hands and with a mighty blow the demon exploded into a million pieces.

"Guess that makes the demons comeback. By the way, I gotta say I love this new power."

"Yeah, it really kicks ass, Pheebs."

"I still don´t understand how it come with the premonition thing."

"Paige! Honey, we have been over this a million time," Piper looked at her baby sister smiling . She and Paige had formed a really strong bond over the last few months. After Prue had returned she could finally embrace her love for her youngest sister..

"Maybe I should try to explain." Leo came into sight. "Phoebes power is coming from her psychic power. She can see into the past, present and future. It´s electric impulses and now she can cannel it into the open."

Paige looked relived. "Finally. Some one who can make me see the light. Thanks Leo"

"You´re welcome."

---

Glenn came down the stairs. "What´s happening. It just shook with heavens. Wow, that´s messy."

"Hey honey and yeah. Demons has come back" Paige walked over to her man and kissed his lips. "Darling I have been thinking. Maybe it´s time we began to talk about this wedding of ours." Glenn looked at his soon-to-be wife. "Oh Glenn. I thought you had forgotten it.

---


	10. Who s pregnant?

Next chapter.

Remember it is one month since Piper got pregnant

Happy reading

TTFN

Paige were walking down the hallway while checking on her wedding list. Two more days and she would be Mrs. Halliwell-Belland. She couldn´t wait. Being married to Glenn was something she had been wanting to do for so long.

Walking past the bathroom she stopped. A noise was coming from inside. Noises like someone was sick.

"Hello? Prue?"

"Yeah," Prues voice rang from the inside. "What do you want?"

"I´m just. Are you sick? This is the fourth time I catch you vomiting!"

"I´m okay. I think I had something to eat that my stomach dosen´t seem to like."

"Honey, it´s been a week since you started to throw up. Did something happen?"

"No. I don´t know. Ugh, I feel horrible."

"What´s going on?" Piper pocked her head from her room.

"It´s Prue. She has been throwing up every day since a week ago and she won´t come with me to see a doctor."

"Prue, honey? Open the door" Piper said.

The door open and a very pale Prue came out.

"I hate being sick. And on top of all this – suddenly I can´t stand the mere thought of coffee and I love coffee. What´s wrong with me"

Piper smiled as she asked:" Have you sore breast? Having strange needs suddenly?"

"Yeah, how did you know. I feel like eating ice cream with pickles on it. It´s very strange"

"Sweetie, I think you´re pregnant. Oh this is great. We will be pregnant together."

"Me.. Pregnant. No, it can´t be. I´m on the pill."

"Yeah, but I really think you are. Wait I have a test somewhere."

After a few minutes of looking Piper found the test and 5 minutes later Prue stood with a confused but happy look on her face. "I´m pregnant" Paige smiled. "Yes you are." "I´m going to be a mom. And Andy.. Oh God Andy. He will be thrilled."

"And why I´m I gonna be thrilled.." Andy stepped out from the door to his and Prues room.

"Because," Prue smiled." Because you will love this surprise, daddy."

"What surprise. Wait! Daddy?.. I´m going to be a father?"

Prue nodded and with tears in his eyes he lifted Prue up and spun her around while she was giggling. Suddenly she hopped down and disappeared into the bathroom and throwing up was heard.

"Hey, what´s going on out here." Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Glenn all pocked their heads out.

"We are pregnant" Andy said with a smile on his face.

"You mean. Yaay" Phoebe screamed. "Where is she?"

"Out here!" Prue came out of the door looking like hell.

"Oh honey. Go back to bed. I´m gonna find something for you to take the morning sickness," Piper smiled as she walked down the stair with everybody except for Andy.

"Are you really pregnant," Andy whispered with a soft grin on his face.

"Very much." Prue smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"Always."


	11. Marriage to Glenn

Next chapter.

Happy reading.

This is a week after Prue found out she is pregnant.

TTFN

Paige stood in front of the mirror with her wedding dress on. It was long mermaid-cut dress in white. Her hair was curled and strapped together at the top of her head with hair needles. Her wail was cream white with pearls all around. Piper had worked on it for a week now and it was perfect. She had a beautiful tiara which was to be put on after the wail. She had a light silver eye shadow on with a light pink lipstick.

"Argh, why won´t this stupid wail sit tight," she mumbled. "Here, let me." Slowly she turned around. "Mom?" "Yes, it´s me, my darling girl. You are so beautiful." Patty Halliwell whispered. "But how did you.." "Know?. Leo told me. He arranged for me to come. And someone else. Some one special."

In a swirl of light two people appeared. "Mommy? Daddy?" Paige whispered. Then she was in their arms. "Mom. Dad, you´re really here."

"Of course, Paige. We wouldn´t miss your wedding for anything in this world."

Patty ,looked at her youngest daughter with tears in her eyes. She had made the right choice to give her up for adoption.

---

In the basement Glenn, Cole, Andy and Leo was busy getting ready for the wedding.

"So, are you ready to join me in the marriage to a Halliwell?" Leo said as he adjusted Glenns tie. "Yeah, I think so," he said. "Oh God Leo were you also this nervous?"

"I think so, but I was also so sure. I knew we were to be together. She is my world."

"Then I´m sure to. I couldn´t live without her."

"How about you two," Glenn asked.

"I´ve been thinking about doing it myself, but technically I´m not alive. How can Phoebe be married to me, if I don´t exist." Cole looked a little upset. "I know she wants it so badly."

"We will find some way around that. They fixed me being dead and all, right?" Andy looked at the others.

"Right. I´ll talk to Paige about it."

"Thank you," Cole said with tears in his eyes. "Thank you"

---

"Oh my God, Paige! You look so beautiful," Piper said as she came in through the door. She was dressed in a light green dress with shiny objects all over it. It was to the floor and had a slide up the right leg. She was wearing a green make up and a light red lipstick.

As Phoebe walked in the door she stopped dead on her tracks making Prue bump into her. "Hey, Pheebs. What are you doing?" Prue stopped as she saw Paige. "Oh Paigey. You look wonderful" Phoebe was wearing a little red dress with brown make up and a red lipstick. Prue had a baby blue dress on with a light blue make up and pink lipstick.

"You all look beautiful," a voice said. "Mom," all tree Halliwell sisters spun around and threw them self at their mother. "Mom, you came," Piper cried out. "Of course I came."

---

Her foster father looked though the door. " Are you ready, Paige? They are playing your song." "Yeah. Thanks dad for coming. I love you." "And I love you."

Glenn really did lose it as Paige walked down the stairs. He couldn´t believe that this beautiful woman was about to be his.

The priest talked and they said their vows. The ceremony was short but very nice. The two newly-weds looked happier than ever as they kissed each other.

---

At night when all the people had gone home Paige and Glenn was laying in the tub together. Prue, Phoebe and Piper had gone out with their men. The had the house for them self.

"I can´t believe you´re mine. Mine alone. At least until you get some kids," Glenn smiled. "So, you think we are gonna have kids," Paige grinned at him. "You know, maybe we should practice." Glenn grinned at her and lifted her up from the tub. Then lets go practice. Nothing more was heard from their room expect for moans and soft 'I love you'´s.

---

In a hotel the tree other women was lying in each other mens arms.

Phoebe was lying very content in Cole´s arms.

"I´m so happy you are here with me again. I missed you so very much." She mumbled as she lazily drew small figures at his chest.

"Me too. I missed you too." Cole wrapped his arm tighter around her as he began to place small kisses down her throat. "I love you" she whispered and gave into her passion.

---

In Piper and Leo´s room Piper sat in a chair while Leo massaged her feet. "Oh Leo, this is soo good. I don´t think you know how much your feet can hurt, when you are pregnant and are wearing new shoes. "

Leo laughed. "No, I don´t think I know that either." He kissed her foot. "But think about it. In seven months or so, we will have a beautiful baby-girl. Don´t you think that is worth it?" "Yes it is," she whispered and kissed him.

---

In Prue and Andys room they were lying in their bed. Champagne and chocolate covered strawberry were lying at a plate with Andy and Prue was kissing.

"I wanna ask you something, Prue." Andy moaned between a kiss. "Yeah," Prue mumbled as she kissed down his neck. "Oh, that feels good," he said while struggling with getting up. "Prue, I love you so much. I don´t want to spent the rest of my life without you. Prue. What I´m trying to say is: Will you marry me." Prue stopped at what she was doing. "Andy. Are you serious? Of course I will marry you. I have been waiting for you to ask me that my hole life." And then she kissed him.

As the kiss grew deeper Andy let his hands walk down her body. She moaned as he reached her stomach. Her hands wandered into his shirt but he pushed her hands a side. Leaning down he kissed her stomach as his hands flew up to her breast and slowly hugging them.

His head came up to her breasts and he kissed and bit gently at her breasts. She moaned as his hand caressed it´s was up her inner thigh. "Oh God" she groan as he let a finger enter her.

Even though he protested she let her hands enter his pants. His moans assured her that he wanted it. Now it was her turn to wander down to his stomach with small kissed. Slowly, with a sexy smile on her face, she took of his pants. Leaning down she let his erection disappeared into her mouth. Slowly working him with her mouth she stroke his inner thigh.

This a groan she lifted her up his head. Kissing her deep he threw himself on top of her. He grunted as he entered her and moan in her mouth at the warmth of her inside. Slowly working up a rhyme they built up an orgasm. Right before they came she turned him around with strength and rode him until they both came with a scream.

Afterwards in the glow of their lovemaking whispers of ' I love you' was heard ever now and then.


	12. Happy marriage

Next chapter.

One month after Prue found out she was pregnant (Are you seeing a pattern?)

Happy reading

TTFN

Prue was lying in bed feeling very bad. She was nausea and her bobs were killing her. Phoebe pocked her head inside with a green color in the face. "Urg. Can I come and lie with you?" Prue smiled. When Phoebe was little the only thing that helped on her sickness would be to lie with Prue in her bed.

"Sure," she smiled. "What´s up?"

"Argh, I just feel so.. Uggh.. I-I think I might be.. Pregnant.."

"Really. Oh Phoebe this is great. It was what you and Cole wanted right?"

"Yeah, but it just feels so.. So sudden. I mean, you and Piper are pregnant. How are we gonna afford this? And with space. Where are we gonna put all these babies? And what about Cole. I mean how am I going to explain all this. It´s not like he is alive."

_(In my story every one of the Halliwell women has their own bedroom.)_

"I don´t know yet, Pheebs, but I do know that we can do this together. Maybe we will built something more and new to the house. Don´t worry. That´s my job," Prue said as she put Phoebe´s head by her neck. "And let wait and see if you´re pregnant. Let´s go get a test, huh?"

Phoebe nodded. "Let´s do that."

---

Piper was standing in the kitchen making some breakfast for herself and Prue. Green the and some salty crackers then Leo orbed in. "Have you seen Cole?" he asked after a quick kiss.

"Hello to you too, and no. Why?"

"Because I think I finally have found something to make him appear human to the world. It´s a spell. A very easy one in fact," he smiled.

"Oh, this is good. I can´t wait to tell Phoebe. She will be thrilled. She is the one of us who have dreamt most about our marriage."

Leo smiled. "I know. Remember I have been with you your hole life."

"Then you remember all of the weddings her Barbie's had to go though. And her and Andy got married some times too I think." Piper paused. "But I think even then he was Prues."

"Like I was yours?"

Piper smiled and gave him a kiss. "Yes. Just like that"

---

Meanwhile Phoebe and Prue was getting ready to go out. Just going to a store was going to difficult since Prue couldn´t even stand the smell of coffee.

Suddenly Piper and Leo came running in. "Phoebe, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. Where is Cole?"

"You have run all the way around the house to ask me that?," she smiled as she sat down next to Prue.

"No. We want to talk to you." Piper looked really existed so Phoebe sighted. Guess the pregnancy-test had to wait.

"O-okay.. Cole?!"

"Yes," in a shimmer he appeared looking pretty tired. "Honey, what´s wrong?" Phoebe kissed his cheek. "Piper and Leo have something to tell us."

"We have found it. We have found a way for you two to get married."

"What? Are you serious? I mean really? Am I dreaming? This is a dream, right." Phoebe exclaimed as she threw herself around Cole. "We are sure. It´s pretty simple. We just say a spell and then, presto, newly-weds-Phoebe and Cole." Piper was grinning all over her face and Prue smiled at Cole.

"Congrats brother-in-law, I guess." She said.

"Then I guess we just have to make it official. Phoebe Halliwell. When I first saw you I thought it was to kill you, but now I know it was destiny. A witch for the good and a demon. I never thought anything as good as you could ever happen to me and I love you so very much. Will you marry me?"

Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she mumbled her yes. They kissed and Cole shimmered them out. "Wonder where they are going," Piper said as her and Leo left.

"I guess it´s just you and me going out baby," she mumbled as she placed her hand over her stomach and took her jacket.

---

Walking out from the pharmacy Prue heard a scream. This was the first time in a very long time someone needed her help. She ran into an ally as a young women was sent flying in the air.

Squinting her eyes together she softened the fall. "Run home, now!" she screamed at the girl. She ran off crying.

"Then there is just the two of us," she whispered as she threw her bag at the ground. Holding out her arm she sent a telekinetic blast at him. He shimmered, and few seconds later he stood behind her. Grabbing her the demon pushed her at a dumpster. She screamed as she hit target.

Seeing a pipe lying on the street she lifted it in threw into the demon. He screamed as he exploded into the air. Prue sighted and rubbed her stomach. Luckily nothing had happened to the baby.

---

"Phoebe?!" Prue looked into her room and found her sleeping in her bed. "Pheebs. I got you the pregnancy-test," she said. "Mmm.. Just five more minutes mom," Phoebe mumbled as she turned around.

"Come up, lazybones." Prue shook her lightly. "We need to find out if you´re pregnant."

Phoebe sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Cole?" "He is not home. I checked." "Good. I need to be sure first."

---

"Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. I´m pregnant!" Phoebe was hyperventilating. "I can´t wait to tell Cole. Ever since Piper got pregnant we have tried very hard. He is gonna be thrilled." She shrieked as she hugged Prue tightly.

"Oh Prue. This is a dream. And I love you. Do you think you could get everybody out of the house tonight I wanna make something special for Cole. Thanks." Phoebe was out of the door before Prue could say anything." I guess so," she said as she clutched her stomach. "Guess you´re not gonna be the young one anymore," she said to her stomach where her one month baby was lying.

---

Later that night Cole shimmered in, very tried. He had spent all day trying to avoid bounty hunters and it was getting to him.

The first thing he noticed as he shimmered in was the spell of scented candles. The living room was lit by many candles and in the sofa sat a very beautiful Phoebe.

She was dressed in a long red dress with a long slide up the right leg. It was a low cut back showing dress. A silver belt hang loosely around her waist. Her hair was softly curled and hung loose around her shoulder. "Hey baby," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I have a surprise for you."

Cole gulped. "I would say. You look.. Beautiful," he said voice wavering. Phoebe just smiled and stood up. Walking up to him she kissed him passionately and began to pull him towards the stairs. "I have something for you upstairs."

She took him into the bathroom where more candles were lit and a warm bath stood waiting. "I have put relaxing potion in it." She smiled. "Here, let me undress you."

Slowly taking of his cloth. He moan was she came to his belt. As his pants fell she took 3 steps back and started to undress herself. Creeping into the tub together they kissed for a long time.

---

The water was cold when they got up and Cole was all relaxed. "That is nice. Thanks honey," he said. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. The bedroom a few candles were lit and rose leafs cover the bed. In the center of the bed a cart laid. "This is your surprise," Phoebe said.

Putting Phoebe down he took up the cart and carefully read it. A smile covered his face as he reached the bottom. "Is it true," he whispered with tears in his eyes. She nodded, afraid her voice would betray her if she tried to speak.

He lifted her from the ground and spun her around. He kissed her softly. As the kissed grew more passionate he lifted her from the ground and laid her down on the bed.

---

"Thank you Phoebe. For giving me the best evening of my life."


	13. The truth hurts

Next.

Piper is 3 months pregnant, Prue 2 months and Phoebe one month.

Happy reading

TTFN

"Piper?!" Paige said as she peeked into her sisters room. Piper was beginning to show her pregnancy. She was getting bigger and her nausea was finally gone.

"Paige? Is that you." Piper´s pocked out of the closed. "Yeah. What are you doing." "We are making a nursery," Piper said as she threw some more cloths out on the floor.

"Piper, can we talk." Paige looked very serious as she sat down on Pipers bed.

"Sure, Honey. What´s up."

"Could you please come out of there." Paige was shaking as Piper sat down. "Oh honey, what´s wrong" Piper said as soon as she saw how much Paige was shaking.

"Piper, I think I´m pregnant. And with everybody pregnant I have been thinking. Did you know there is exactly one month between every pregnancy? Maybe there is something special about these babies. We live our lives as Charmed Ones. Even by that they are in danger and what if I can´t protect my baby. I can´t loose another one. I just can´t"

"Paige. What are you saying. You..," she paused and said in a small voice. "You have been pregnant before?"

Paige nodded with tears in her eyes. "I was 16 years old. My old boyfriend.. It wasn´t Glenn at that time. He was dating another and I was so heartbroken I took the first guy who wanted me. He was a bad one. Always ditching school and drinking, but then I got pregnant and I couldn´t leave. I thought a lot about having an abortion, but I couldn´t. It was my baby. When I told him about the baby he was mad for a while but then he began to get used to the thought. As time went by he began to.. H-he began to hit me. Said I was a slut and the child wasn´t his. I couldn´t live like what so I told him I was gonna leave him. When I told him, he went berserk. He beat me up very badly, but the worst part was.. He made me lose my baby. After that I finally broke up with him, but I never forgot the baby I could have had now. Oh Piper. What if I lose it again. I don´t think I could survive that," Paige sobbed.

Piper sat not knowing what to do. Her poor baby sister having to go though all of this all alone. "Didn´t your parents know," she whispered as she held Paige tightly. Paige shook her head. "I was to afraid to tell them. After that I got very bad my self. Drank and ditched school. Got into the wrong crowd. And then they died. "

Piper held her baby sister while she cried and wished she could have been there then."

---

After putting Paige to bed Piper went downstairs to the others.

"There you are, Pipes. Have you seen Paige," Prue asked. "She is upstairs," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what´s wrong." Leo was at her side in a second offering his arms to her.

Gratefully she burried her head in his shoulder and cried for her sister.

"Honey, can you tell us what´s wrong," Phoebe asked as she sat down beside her. Slowly Piper told everybody what Paige had told her.

There was quiet. To quiet. Glenn was standing very still like someone had just turned him off. Then he screamed. He fell down to the floor and cried. Cried for his love who had to go alone through this. Cursing the man who had dared to hurt his Paige. Cried of joy because he was going to have a daughter. There he laid for a while. Then he stood up and walked up to his wife, ready to comfort her.

---

In the bedroom, Paige was lying, listing to the sound of her husband crying and screaming. Then she heard him come up.

"Paige," he whispered as he entered the room. Paige turned around tears streaming down her cheeks. Rushing to her he held her for an eternity as she cried.

---

(Note. I know I ship over this very easy but more will come of it later on. It is always Phoebe who gets to be hurt, but I will make it Paige.)

_---_

As time went by everybody learn to live with the fact that Paige had been abused. Paige herself learned to live with the fact that she had lost her baby and to look forward to her new baby.

The stomachs of the four Halliwell women grew and soon Piper was in her 8th month, Prue in her 7th month, Phoebe in the 6th month and Paige in the 5th month.

"Argh I can´t wait to give birth now. My feet's are killing me," Paige complained as she and her sisters came into the living room. "Don´t even start Paigey," Piper grumbled as she tried to sit down. I´m in my 8th month and I can´t to anything. I feel like a whale who had to much to eat. And I look ugly. Ugly and fat."

Phoebe grinned and said:" Paige you have 4 months left before you can give birth." Paige pouted and sat down.

Prue smiled. She was in her 7th month and finally the morning sickness had stopped. It had tortured her for 5 months. "I feel great," she said as she sat down. "I might be big and I can´t see my feet anymore but morning sickness is gone and that´s all that matters." Life was good.


	14. A missing mother

Next chapter.

The birth of the first Halliwell-baby.

Happy reading

TTFN

Piper was sitting outside looking at the stars. Lately she haven´t been sleeping very well because the baby kept on pressing on her ribs and she couldn´t breath if she laid on her back.

"Piper,?!" a voice said and Phoebe´s head came out. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ah.. I can´t sleep. The baby keeps on pressing on my ribs."

"How are you feeling now that it is so close?"

"Excited and scared. But mostly excited. I can´t wait to see her." All the babies were gonna be girls, scanning had showed. Andy, Leo, Cole and Glenn had been overly happy and the women were sure these girls were gonna be spoiled out of their minds.

"I understand that. There is 3 months until I give birth and I can´t wait.," Phoebe said as she sat down.

"Why are you up, Pheebs?"

"I was hungry for penutbutter-mustard-sandwich."

Piper shook her head. All the women had had some really weird food-cravings. Prue wanted Ice cream with pickles, Piper had to eat cherries with whipcream, Phoebe had her penutbutter-mustard-sandwiches and Paige always wanted tomatoes with ice cream.

"I think I´m gonna go to bed again," Phoebe yawned. "Do you need anything?"

Piper shook her head. "I think I´m gonna stay out here. The stars are so pretty."

Phoebe nodded and left Piper alone. Piper sat for a while just thinking about how much her and Leo´s life were gonna change with this new baby when a sharp pain shoot through her. "Aww," she mumbled as she rubbed her belly. Ugh, these false contractions were really not that fun. They hurt and the first time she had felt it she had been so sure it was time and so disappointed when it wasn´t.

Maybe she should go to bed. She tired to stand up but had to bump down again grinning. She and Prue could no longer get up by own force. Maybe she had to call for Le.. A sharp pain interrupted her. Piper narrowed her eyebrows. Then a feeling of a snap and water flew from her. Finally. The baby was coming.

Rubbing her belly she looked to the bedroom window and softly yelled for Leo. Within second he came orbing down looking really tired. "What is it Piper?" He yawned.

Piper smiled. "It´s happing, Leo. My water just broke."

"What water broke? You have wate… Oh my God. You´re in labour. Now. What should I do?" he said as he jumped up. "Nothing yet, honey, but soon you have to get me…"

Out of the blue a big yellow demon appeared. "So now is the birth of a Charmed Child," it hissed. "Have to take the Charmed One to Carmaria," it said. Leo stepped in front of Piper and raised his arms. "No," he yelled.

"No time for you," the demon said and summoned a knife from the kitchen. Hurling into Leo he exploded into lights and the demon grabbed on to Piper who desperately tried to explode it but it grabbed her hands and shimmered out with her.

---

Leo appeared looking wildly around for his wife. "Piper?!" No answer. "Noo.." he yelled as lightning shoot out of his hands exploding the outside-chairs.

"Leo, what´s a matter," Prue yelled as she and the rest of the family came running down the stairs. Leo didn´t answer just threw more lightning after everything in sight. "Wow," Prue yelled as she threw out her arm telekinetic stopping a lightning before it hit the sofa.

"Where is Piper." Phoebe looked around, alarmed.

"It took her. A demon took her." Leo sat down, defeated. "He took her when I was supposed to protect her." Silently he put his head in his hands and cried.

Phoebe and Paige stood together hands clutched together looking lost. Prue looked around her heart pounding wildly. This couldn´t be happening. She couldn´t loose Piper. And her niece.

"Cole, Andy? Shimmer to the underworld and see if you can find something? Glenn, orb up to the Elders and see if they can find something. Phoebe see if you can find her with our crystal and Paige make some potions. Just something that can kill."

"Prue wait," Leo said. "The demon said he was taking her to a sourcess called Carmaria."

Prue nodded. "I will check up on her and make a power of three spell if we need it to vanquish her." All sprung into action leaving Leo to think about his wife and unborn child.

---

In the underworld Piper was lying in a bed in a cave. The sourcess stood by her side holding her down so she wouldn´t run.

"No," Piper screamed as an other contraction hit her. Lifting her hands she tried to freeze the sourcess but no avail. "Oh no," she cried. "Leo!?" _Not my baby,_ she thought.

---

"Leo!?" Leo´s head shoot up as he heard Pipers voice in his head. "Piper?!" He yelled looking around the room. Closing his eyes he tried to sense her. Before he had felt nothing but suddenly he felt her. In a cave down bellow.

Without any thought he orbed out

---

"Prue? We can´t find anything in the underworld."

"I got nothing to," Glenn said. "I even tried if I could sense her, but nothing."

"I can´t find her either, Prue" Phoebe looked at her sister. She knew if anyone could think of something it would be Prue.

Paige came out from the kitchen. "Here is some potions. Any luck?" All shook their heads in pain. Suddenly Phoebe said:" Where is Leo?"

Prue looked around. "He isn´t with you?" "Apparently not, Prue," Cole hissed. "Oh so the demon care?"

"Prue," both Phoebe and Andy yelled. "Now is not the time," Paige hissed. "We can yell at each other after we find Piper. Now find Leo. Maybe he can sense her. Phoebe and Prue work on that spell and find one to find Piper if Leo can´t."

---

"Leo," Piper moaned as she saw him. "No. He must not take the Charmed One," the sourcess screamed. "Kill him!" Suddenly a lot of demons appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

Leo lifted his hands and unleashed his anger on the demons. All over demons was sent flying by the power of the angelic Elder but it didn´t seem to help. They just kept coming.

---

Phoebe stood looking lost as Cole came into the room. "Honey, we are going to find her." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know," she mumbled.

Then she screamed as a powerful premonition hit her.

Premonition

_Leo standing alone surrounded by demons on every side. Piper lying in a bed, sweating and crying. Leo spinning around. A darklighter. The darklighter shooting an arrow into Leo´s heart. Leo crying out and falling to the floor. Dead. "Noooo!" Piper screams._

_Premonition ends._

"Argh!" Phoebe yelled. "Prue, Paige. We have to get to Piper. Now!"

"What did you see," Cole asked.

"Leo dying," she mumbled as Prue and Paige came running into the room.

"What happened?"

"She had a premonition," Cole said as he helped her up. "Leo´s about to be killed."

"Quick, spell," Paige yelled.

"_With the power of three, we command thy. Take us to the who stole, the one we love, now let it be"_

In a flash of light the three women disappeared. "Glenn," Cole yelled. "Track them," he screamed as Glenn and Andy came running into the room.

---

Prue, Phoebe and Paige appeared right in the middle of the big fight. "Oh! Demon," Paige called. One of the demons orbed out and into an other.

Prue squinted her eyes sending some of them flying. Then the darklighter appeared. "Paige hurry," Phoebe yelled as she tackled a demon. "Crossbow," Paige cried. The crossbow orbed out and into Paiges hand. She took a aim and hit the darklighter right in the chest.

Phoebe levitated over an energy ball which exploded an other demon. Electricity crackled around her and with a mighty blast she destroyed a bunch of demons.

Prue grabbed on to Phoebe and Paige. "_The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free," _they chanted and in a blast the rest exploded

Carmaria hissed as she watched all of her demons disappear. Lifting her hands above her head she created a ball of fire. She threw it at the three women. Phoebe levitated above it and Paige took Prue with her in an orb.

"Now it´s my turn," Phoebe yelled and a electric bolt flew out of her hands. Prue telekinetically pressed in on her throat and Paige shoot a darklighter arrow at her.

With a scream she blew up.

---

Leo ran to his wifes side. "Leo. Thank God you are here. And you guys to," she said. "Aww. This really hurt" Prue took position at Pipers legs. Leo held her hand and Paige and Phoebe stood together.

In a blue light Glenn, Andy and Cole appeared. "Here you are. How could you just.." "Shyy honey," Paige said. "Now is not the time."

"Okay sweetie. Piper one more big push and she should be here," Prue said.

"No, I can´t I can´t," Piper screamed.

"Yes you can. Yes you can," Phoebe encouraged. Piper let out another screamed and looked at Leo for help. Leo grabbed on to her hand and hissed as Piper crushed the bones in his hands.

With a scream Piper pushed and seconds after the cries of the newborn filled the cave. In the arms of her mother a small baby girl laid. Hazel eyes and brown hair. Just like her parents.


	15. The power of sex

Next chapter

So the baby is here.

RR

Happy reading

TTFN

Piper, Leo and the little new one was alone in their bedroom.

"Look how perfect she is." Piper grabbed one of the babys hands in hers. "So tiny." Leo nodded with tears in his eyes. "I never thought this day would come," he said softly.

"What do you want to call her," he whispered.

"I once saw this name in a book. It kind of reminds me of you and I think it is really pretty." So let me hear," Leo said.

"Pacifica."

Leo sat still for a while. "It is pretty. I like it. What do you think, babygirl?". The baby smiled and wriggled her fingers. "I think that´s a yes." He smiled.

"Then it is settled?!"

"Yes. It is."

"My little angel. Pacifica Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt. How does that sound," she asked Leo. Leo just nodded. "I think it is perfect."

---

"Piper… Can we come in now? We wanna see her," Phoebe yelled through the door. Piper and Leo shared a smile and Leo said. "Come on in guys. She is waiting for you."

The door flew open and Phoebe, Prue and Paige tried to get though it first. Andy and Cole grinned at each other and shimmered past them.

"Ah Leo, she is an angel," Andy breathed.

"She is gorgeous, Piper." Cole smiled at the baby. She lifted her hands up and suddenly Cole felt his hands being pulled towards her.

"Ahh.. Prue? Are you doing that?" Prue turned around. "Doing what?"

"This!" Cole tried gestured with his hands. "I think she is pulling me towards her. Telekinetically." Piper smiled. "Do you like your uncle Cole?" She said. The baby gurgled and giggled.

Prue and Andy took hands. "It will be our turn next time," he whispered. She smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "I´m looking forward to it."

---

(_One month later)_

Prue waddled into the room. "Andy," she hollered. Andy shimmered in from behind her.

"Yes honey. What´s a matter."

"I wanna give birth. And I want it to happen now."

"What can I do?" he looked confused.

"I have read somewhere that sex to trigger it. So I want you to have sex with me. Now!"

"B-but. I can´t. Not just like that."

"I don´t care." Prue looked angry. "I want it out now." She pulled him close and began to kiss him. Pulling in his belt. He broke them apart. "Prue, Honey. I don´t think…"

"You got me into this mess and you´re getting me out," she yelled.

"That is going on?" Piper came into the room with Pacifica in her arms. "I´m trying to get her to sleep, Prue"

"But I wanna give birth. And I want it now." Piper smiled. "I remember. The last month the only think I could think of was to give birth. It is really uncomfortable Andy. I´ll tell you that"

Andy looked at her helplessly. "What can I do?!" Piper smiled. "Just be their for her," she said as she began to walk upstairs.

"Prue, honey I really don´t know what to do here." Prue pouted. "I know. I just… I´m ready to burst."

Andy nodded. "Come here. Let´s just sit for a while."

---

Phoebe sat in the park thinking by herself. There was for some reason no one around. She was enjoying the quiet. Prue was ready to give birth but the baby didn´t want to come out. She was really not fun to be around right now, Phoebe had decided. Cole was out. The sisters had chanted the spell to make him alive in the eyes of others and now he was out finding a job.

Suddenly, out of the blue a demon shimmered in. "A Charmed One," it hissed. It grabbed Phoebe by surprise and before she even got a chance to think it hurled a knife into her direction. Phoebe levitated over it and spun around and fired a electric bolt at him.

It missed and the demon roared.

Out of the blue three more demons appeared. One of them grabbed on to her and threw her down. An other one kicked her in the stomach. She screamed as a stabbing pain settled in her stomach. "No."

One of them had really long claws. It reached out and scratched her down her back. An energy ball was sent at her but she levitated over it. She tried to find energy to built up a bolt but no avail.

The demons laughed. One of them lifted the knife up into the air and before she could do anything it was planted in her stomach. Leaving her to bleed they shimmered out.

---

Piper sat with her beautiful daughter in her arms. "You got your fathers eyes," she mumbled.

"But she got her mothers hair," a deep voice said and Leo came into sight.

"Hey sweetie. Home already."

"Yeah," Leo grinned. "I´m hiding from the Elders."

Piper laughed. "Honey. You are an Elder."

"I know, but this is fun."

Suddenly Leo crumbled down. "Argh.."

"Leo?! What´s wrong," Piper yelled. Leo fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Oh God," she whispered. "Glenn? Andy? Cole? Anyone?" Glenn orbed in with Paige in his hand. Prue and Andy came shimmering in. Cole shimmered in. "What´s a matter?"

"Phoebe," Leo whispered. "What about Phoebe," Cole yelled as he noticed she wasn´t there. "She is hurt. Glenn.. Find her," he said softly. Glenn nodded and orbed out. Minutes after he orbed back in with an unconscious Phoebe in his arms.

She was bleeding out of her head. Cuts were covering her back but worst of all. A knife pocked out of her stomach.


	16. Saved by destiny

Next chapter.

RR

Happy reading

TTFN

Phoebe was lying bleeding on the floor. "Noo.. Phoebe? Phoebe, honey say something," Cole yelled. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. "Cole?" she whispered. "Yeah baby. I´m here." "Save the baby," she whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Don´t leave me here," he yelled as he shook her. "Cole," Prue said as she took his arms. "This is not the way. Glenn. Help her," she said. Glenn held his arms out over her stomach but the golden light didn´t appear.

"Cole," he whispered.

"No. She isn´t dead. She can´t be dead."

Piper handed Pacifica over to Paige and took Cole in her arms.

---

Phoebe stood before her own body. Her love stood crying in her sister´s arms. In a black cloud The Angel of Dead appeared. "A Charmed One. I think I have had almost every one of you, but somehow you always seem to escape," he said with an English accent.

"Am.. Am I dead," Phoebe asked in a small voice. "Yes, the Angel said. "My baby?" "She is alive. They are healing her now," the Angel said. Phoebe look down and saw that Glenn was healing her stomach. "Thank God," she whispered.

Suddenly a blinding with light appeared and an old man walked out of it. "Destiny. What are you doing here," Death asked in an annoyed voice. "I come because now is not her time," Destiny said.

"No. You can´t have her. She is mine. She is dead," Death said as he narrowed his eyes.

"She might be, but she still has something to give," Destiny said. "I´m not finished with her. My child. You are not done on earth. I release you from Death," he said and Phoebe felt her spirit take place in her body again.

The last thing she heard was Death yelling: "You can´t take her away. She is mine." Phoebe smiled.

---

Cole sat crying on the floor holding Phoebe in his arms. "I´m so sorry honey. I should have saved you. I love you," he whispered.

Then a golden light appeared out of nowhere and Phoebe sat up gasping for her breath. "Phoebe?" Cole looked at her. "Yes. It´s me and oww," she said. "Ow?" Cole looked at her confused when he suddenly felt something hot and warm between him and Phoebe.

"Ow?," Glenn said his arms already ready to help. "Ow!" Phoebe said. "I think my water just broke."

---

Prue ran, the best she could, to the dinner table carrying hot water. Paige stood by Phoebe´s side and massaged her back. Cole held her hand ready to give the support only a husband could provide.

Piper sat between Phoebe´s legs preparing her for what to come. "Don´t worry Pheebs. It will be alright," she said. Phoebe just nodded as she closed her eyes biting down her lips as a contraction hit her. "This really hurt," she mumbled as the contraction wore off. Piper nodded with a smile. "Trust me. It´s worth it."

---

Leo and Glenn sat in the living room with Pacifica. The little girl smiled while playing with her fingers. She couldn´t grab on to anything yet, but she was practicing.

---

The contractions were coming closer and closer when demons shimmered in. "Paige! Watch out". Prue squinted her eyes together and the demons flew into the wall. A crash was heard as Glenn and Leo came rushing through the door.

The demons shimmered out only to reappear behind them all. Cole was the first to sense them. He spun around creating an energy ball. In that moment Phoebe screamed out and Cole was distrahed. One of the demons threw a blast of fire towards Cole. "Fireblast," Paige called and the fire blast flew right back at the demon who exploded in a blast.

"Prue?," Piper yelled. Prue shook her head as the threw out her arm sending the other one back. Cole threw his energy ball at the demon and it exploded in a blast.

The two remaining demons roared as they saw their fellow demons explode. One of them threw an energy ball right at Pacifica but before it hit Pacifica wiggled her fingers and the energy ball changed direction.

Everybody, except Phoebe looked at Pacifica. The little girl was giggled. The last demon threw it self at Phoebe who was the most vulnerable at he moment. "Demon," Paige called. "Knife." The demon exploded with a growl.

"Argh!" A scream from Phoebe awoke everybody from their gazing at Pacifica. Piper quickly spun around and said. "Pheebs. Just one more push and you will have your daughter in your arms." Phoebe smiled even though the pain was almost unbearable.

With tears in his eyes Cole watched as his little girl was pushed out. A scream from the newborn.

Piper smiled as she lifted the baby up and laid her in her mothers awaiting arms. "My little angel," she whispered. "Look," she said to Cole. "We made this." Cole smiled. "Yes we did."

A little baby with icy blue eyes and brown hair looked up at the family.


	17. Labor isn t always easy

Next chapter.

Happy reading.

RR

TTFN

Phoebe sat in her bed with a cup of yogurt. The baby laid beside her watching her carefully. Cole came into the room. It was the next day after the birth.

"Honey, I think it´s time we name her. She can´t keep on being the baby forever."

Phoebe smiled then nodded. "I have a name. I hope you will like it."

"I´m sure I will.

---

"Come on Prue," Andy said.

"It´s easy for you to say. You don´t have a belly at the size of a foot ball. A very big football."

Andy had to smile at the sight. Prue was coming through the door and waddled towards him. She was very close now. A little over time but it didn´t matter as long as the baby was okay.

"Come on Prue and Andy," Paige called. "They are about to begin."

Prue grumbled.

---

In their bed room Cole and Phoebe sat in the bed, Phoebe holding the baby.

"We have decided on a name," she said. "And we wanted you to be the first to know of course." Andy and Prue. Piper, Leo and Pacifica in Leo´s arms. Paige and Glenn all stood by the bed.

"Everybody. Meet Priya Halliwell-Turner." "Priya," Piper said. "That is a pretty name. Where did that come from?"

"Priya? It means beloved and that is what she is."

"I think it´s perfect," Prue said as she held out her arms. "Can I?" Phoebe nodded and handed over Priya. "Hi Priya. I´m you´re auntie Prue."

Piper came over and held out her arms. Prue handed her over. "She is very pretty. Look Pacifica," she said. "This is your cousin, Priya." Pacifica gurgled and wriggled her fingers. Piper felt a soft tuck and was pushed gently towards Pacifica. Piper laughed. "I think it is safe to say that Pacifica likes her.

Paige held out her arms. "May I have her now." Piper nodded and handed her over. "Look. It´s auntie Paige." The baby gliped her eyes and made a funny little noise. Then she yawned and Paige gave her back to Cole. "I think she is beginning to be tired." Cole smiled at her. "You´re an angel. My little Priya."

---

Two weeks after Priya was born Phoebe and Prue sat together under the stair in the garden. Neither one of them could sleep because of the babies. The talked about weddings and their babies.

"I think Cole and I want a spring wedding. I always wanted that."

Prue nodded. "A spring wedding could be nice. I just don´t have the energy to think about that. To many guest could stress the babies. Remember at spring we will have four babies."

Phoebe thought about a little. "Maybe we should have a small wedding. I wanted a big wedding, but right now nothing matters except the babies and Cole so maybe a small wedding will be okay. I mean together. Then we would do two birds with one stone."

Prue smiled. "I would really like that. I will ask Andy."

"And I will ask Cole," Phoebe said.

"I think I´m gonna see if I can sleep. The baby seems to be sleeping now so it might be a good time to try."

Phoebe nodded. "Me too."

---

The next two weeks Phoebe and Prue was planning a wedding for four. Andy and Cole had been thrilled with the idea and Piper had promised to help with the food.

---

Prue was lying in her bed. For the last few hours she had a very sharp pain the her belly. Andy had massaged her but it didn´t seem to help. She had taken a long shower which sometimes also helped but nothing did. Suddenly warm water flew from her and Prue lit up in a smile. Finally. Now was time. "Andy," she called. Andy shimmered in.

"What´s up honey?"

Prue smiled. "It´s time."

"It´s time for what?"

"It´s time," Prue smiled.

"Time for… Oh my God. You´re in labor. What do I do. Do you need anything. Can I get you something. Oh my God. I call for help. Someone should do this. Should I call the hospital?" Prue grinned at him.

"Relax honey. Just call the hospital and say we are coming. Then tell our family."

Andy flew out the door and Prue could help but smile. She knew some men got crazy when their wives had their kids but she never thought Andy would be one.

In that moment Piper, Phoebe and Paige came in though the door. "So, it is finally happing," Piper said with a smile on her lips.

"Leo is calling the hospital right now. Andy is going crazy. I think Cole and Glenn are trying to calm him down," Paige giggled.

Prue smiled at the thought. Phoebe sat down beside her. "Let´s hope that this birth is gonna be less difficult than the rest," she said.

Paige sat down by Prue head and stroke her over the clammy forehead. "How does it feel?" "It´s painful, but not as much as I expected. But at the same time it is amazing. More real than anything I have ever tried. This is happiness, I think," she said with a soft smile curving her lips.

Piper and Phoebe smiled at the though of their own labor. They knew. Paige though of her own birth and how close it was.

'_Soon', _she thought. '_Soon you´re gonna be with me_. She placed her hand over her very big stomach. In that moment two men came though the door. They lifted Prue over on the transportable bed. She gave a weak smile. "I will see you soon."

---

At the hospital Andy sat beside Piper. Cole and Phoebe was getting coffee and Paige and Glenn sat beside each other talking about how it was their turn next.

"I don´t understand why I can´t be with her now."

"Don´t worry. They are putting her in a robe and then you can she her."

Suddenly a doctor came out of Prue´s room. "Who of you is Andy Trudeau? Mrs. Halliwell-Trudeau wants to see him." Andy gave a small smile and stood up. "Follow me," the doctor said and then Andy was gone.

---

Prue was lying in a bed. The pain was more real than anything she´d ever felt but still she felt happier than ever. Then Andy came though the door. He smiled at her and rushed to her side. Grabbing her hand he stroke his other hand over her forehead with love.

"Hey honey. How are you doing."

"Ow," she hissed as another contraction hit her. "This really hurts" she said still smiling.

Andy just gave her hand a light squeeze and kissed it. "You can do this." Prue nodded.

---

Outside in the waiting room the rest of the family sat. Piper and Phoebe sat with their babies in their arms. Pacifica was smiling and gurgling and Priya were sleeping.

Then a bipping sound interrupted them. A red light blinked above Prue´s room and two doctors came rushing in. Right after Andy came out the door with two guys dragging him. "No," he yelled with fear in his voice. "I have to be with her."

Piper stood up with a jolt. "Andy? What´s going on?" Andy looked at Piper. "They are taking her into surgery. They say the baby is placed wrong. If they don´t operate now, they say she and the baby will die."

Phoebe and Paige gasped. Piper just stood looking blankly at Andy. Cole rushed over to Phoebe. "Honey, I´m sure she will be fine." He said. Phoebe just nodded.

Glenn walked over to Paige. "Paigey, sweetie. She will be fine. I´m here to heal her."

Piper walked over to Andy. "She will be fine," she said.

"Then why can´t I be with her," he mumbled. Piper had no answer to that.

---

The hours went by slowly. The family sat still. Phoebe had fallen asleep when the doctor came out. "She is alive, but she have lost a lot of blood. The next few hours will the critical, but I think she will live. You can see her now if you like. She will be asleep but you can see her."

Andy nodded with tears in his eyes. This wasn´t how he imagined Prue giving birth. "And the baby?," Piper asked. "The baby is fine. She is very pretty." The doctor smiled as motioned for Andy to come with him.

He followed the doctor to another room. There was deathly quiet and there in the bed laid Prue. She was very pale and tube pocked out of her arm. She looked like she was sleeping. "Hey, sweetie," Andy said as he sat down beside her.

"I guess you Halliwell women can give birth without something going wrong," he whispered. And then he cried. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head and when he looked up he saw Prue´s face. She was pale but alive.

"How is my baby?" she asked. "She is fine," Andy said with tears in his eyes. "I think they will bring her to us soon," he smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like something very heavy has run me over." Her face fell as she saw Andy didn´t smile. "Honey, I´m okay." She said.

Andy nodded. "It´s just.. I almost lost you, Prue and I don´t think I could live without you."

"You don´t ever have to," she said very seriously. "You never have too."

In that moment a nurse came in with a small baby. "Here is your girl," she said. "She is a pretty one this one."

Prue and Andy shared a smile. Of course she would be. The prettiest girl ever. As the nurse placed the baby in the arms of her mother both Andy and Prue had tears in their eyes.

"She is so tiny. And beautiful," Prue whispered. "Here. Hold her," she said. Andy took a hold on his daughter. He smiled down at her and he could swear that she smiled back.

The baby had black hair and blue eyes. She had her mothers nose and her fathers eye shape. "I think I will go and tell the others. Everyone has been so worried for you. Even Cole." Prue nodded. "I want to see them. See them all." Andy nodded and kissed her.

---

"She awake," Andy said as soon as he came out. "And she wants to see you." Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood up very quickly and rushed past their men. "I think we should give them some time alone. They almost lost her again," Glenn said. "I will go and get Leo." Andy nodded again.

---

Piper, Phoebe and Paige ran into the room where Prue laid. Piper rushed to her sister´s side with tears in her eyes.

"Prue," she whispered. "Don´t you ever do that to me again. I couldn´t stand to loose you again." Prue placed a hand on her head. "I won´t leave you again."

Phoebe put her head on Prue´s belly. "I was so scared," she said so softly that Prue almost didn´t get it. "I know, but I here now and everything is gonna be okay." Phoebe nodded and Prue made room for her little sister who curled up beside her.

Phoebe laid beside Prue and Piper holding her hand Paige felt a little on the outside. Prue sat her face and reached her other hand out to Paige. "Come here Paigey. I´m fine now. Come and sit with me," she said. Paige threw herself at her oldest sister with tears in her eyes. She had been to scared.

In that moment Glenn, Cole, Leo and Andy came in though the door with the girls in their arms. ""Hey honey," Prue smiled. "We just saw her, Prue," Cole said. "She is beautiful."

Prue looked at Cole. They had never gotten along, but maybe they could someday. Phoebe saw the look on her sisters face and smiled. Maybe someday they could all get along.

The door opened and a nurse came in with a bundel in her arms. "Here you go mommy," she said as she placed the baby in Prue´s arms. "What are you gonna name her?"

Prue and Andy shared a smile. They had already found a name they both liked. "Pandora Halliwell-Trudeau," Andy said.

---

Prue had to stay in the hospital for a week after she had lost a lot of blood.

A big sign was hanging down from the ceiling and it said: "Welcome home, Prue" Prue smiled at the sight. Piper stood by Leo with Pacifica in her arms. They little girl had just learned to wave so she was waving her arms like mad. She didn´t understand what it meant but she realized that everybody got very happy when she did it.

Phoebe stood with Priya in her arms. She was smiling and giggling at the sight of her aunt. Cole stood behind Phoebe and had his arms around her.

Paige stood beside Glenn. Her big stomach were big as very and she could hardly stand up for more than 10 minutes now. Her giving birth was just around the corner.

Prue smiled at her family but mostly at her lover, Andy. "Thank you so much. It is good to be home," she said as she walked into the room with Pandora in her arms.

Suddenly out of the blue three darklighters arrived in a smoke of black. Soon to be followed 4 demons. A darklighter shoot an arrow after Paige who quickly orbed out. Prue squinted her eyes and the crossbow flew out his hands.

"Glenn, quick. Take the kids," Phoebe yelled. "I can´t have them all, he yelled back. "Andy?" Prue screamed. Andy took Pandora and Pacifica and shimmered them out. Glenn grabbed Priya and orbed out.

Prue held out her arm and the darklighter flew into a demon. Paige orbed back in. "Crossbows," she called and the three crossbows orbed on to the floor.

Piper raised her hands and froze the room. "Whoa, Where did all the demons come from. It´s been so quiet," she said as she flicked one of her wrist exploding a darklighter. In that moment the freeze wore of and the demons sprung into action.

An energy ball was hurled at Phoebe who levitated over it. "What wasn´t nice," she scolded. Energy crackled around her wrist and another demon was dust.

Paige grabbed one of the crossbows and fired a arrow into a darklighter who exploded in a blast.

Piper raised her hands and flicked them and two more demons disappeared. The remaining darklighter hissed and orbed out.

"I guess the demons have come back," Phoebe said. Prue nodded. "And then on the day I come home, she grumbled.

"Prue?," Andy shimmered in again. "Is it safe?" Prue smiled at the sight of her love holding their daughter. "Yes, it´s safe."

Andy handed Pandora over to her mother. "I love you," he whispered to Prue. Prue smiled at him. "Me too."


	18. Welcome to the world Peony

Next.

This is Paiges labor.

Happy reading

TTFN

A month after Pandora was born Paige sat in the garden looking at the stars. She often did that lately. She had real troubles sleeping. The baby was very heavy now and she could breath properly. She was alone this night. Sometimes Glenn sat with her but he needed the sleep tonight. He had been up most of last night massaging her back because it hurt really bad lately. She felt a pain in her stomach but she had a lot of that.

She couldn´t wait to give birth. '_soon,'_ she smiled as she patted her stomach.

' _it has been really quiet lately. Wonder what all the demons are doing,'_ she thought.

---

In the underworld a gathering was formed. The higher level demons was going to decide who should be the new Source. The hollow was ready to give it´s power to a new source. A large demon entered the room. The evil was radiant from the cape which it wore. A deep breath was heard and the demons went quiet. This was their new leader. And he was gonna destroy the Charmed Ones.

---

Paige waddled back to her and Glenns room as a sharp pain entered her body. "Ow," she mumbled. Surpporting her back she waddled to her bed. "Glenn," she whispered. She was really sorry to wake him but this really hurt. "Glenn," she said louder. "Mm.." he mumbled. "Glenn. I´m sorry but I think I need you to rub my back. It really hurts," she said. Yawning he sat up and laid Paige down. "Okay," he mumbled not really awake. Paige smiled at him and he started to rub her.

---

Lying in bed while Glenn was heaven for Paige. The pain was gone for now. '_I never though I should be this lucky. I have the perfect husband and a lovely kid in my stomach. Nothing is more perfect than this,' _she thought to her self.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sharper pain than she had ever felt entered her body. She sat up very quickly. Biting down her lips she gasped after her breath. Then it was over and she smiled. She would bet this was it. The birth of her baby was finally here.

Paige got up and carefully waddled over to the door. She saw no reason to wake up Glenn yet. He should get all the sleep he could get now she smiled. Soon there would be morning watches and night ones too. Soon their hole life would change.

She walked quietly down the hall and downstairs to sit a little. Maybe she could relax a little without having to wake up Glenn.

Then another pain shoot through her and the felt something warm slide down her thigh. Maybe she should call for Glenn cause this was going really fast. Sitting up she bit down her lips while waiting for the pain to stop.

"Glenn," she hissed. She had to smile at her self. No one would wake up from that. Closing her eyes and focusing on Glenn she said a little louder: "Glenn!" In a fury of orbs Glenn appeared still sleeping. As he landed on the floor he sat up wide awake and ready to fight.

"Honey," Paige smiled. "I´m sorry but I had to get you," she said. "It is happing." "What is hap.. You´re in labor. This is great," he jumped up. "Should I call for your sisters? The hospital?" Paige nodded. "My sisters," she said biting down her lip again when a contraction hit her again.

Glenn jumped the stairs and soon after she heard footsteps. After a second Prue, Piper and Phoebe showed. "So it´s time, Paigey," Prue said. Piper put a cold hand on her hot forehead. Phoebe sat down beside her and held her hand. "It will be alright," she said.

---

The hours past and Paige´s contractions got closer together. Paige were getting tired now and she was only 7 cm. Open.

Prue had gotten her some icecubes to suck on and Piper had gotten towel and hot water. Paige wanted to give birth at home because they didn´t know how the baby would come out.

Glenn sat by her side the most of the time. He held her hand and grabbed on tight when the contractions came and went. Phoebe sat behind her and stroke her on the back. Piper and Prue stood by her legs. "Okay, Paige I think you can start to push." Paige looked at Prue beggingly and with a scream she began to push.

"I can´t do this," she yelled as she squinted her eyes. "Yes you can," Phoebe yelled back. "You can do this". Paige grabbed on tight to Glenns hand and he hissed as he felt his bones cracking against each other. "Ow Paige," he hissed. Paige glared at him. "You think that hurts?," she grumbled. "You don´t know pain."

"Push Paige. Push" Piper was looking at her. "I can´t, I can´t," she sobbed. "Yes you can. You have to," Glenn said with tears in his eyes. He couldn´t bear to see his Paige in so much pain.

Paige cried out as she gave one last push and then a baby´s cry was heard. Paige breathed out slowly and she moaned. Piper was grinning as she turned around with a beautiful little baby girl.

"Oh Glenn," Paige whispered. "She is beautiful." Glenn nodded to close to tears to speak. Phoebe went out to tell the rest of their men that the baby was safe and the mother was just fine.

Piper and Prue gave her a nice warm shower and gave her the best pyamas on. They placed her in her bed and gave her hot tea and a cup of hot milk with honey.

And then the rest of the family came in. Glenn stood proudly with his first born in his arms. "Thank you, Paige for this amazing gift," he said.

Paige smiled at him. "No thank you for making this happening." She said.

Phoebe jumped up in bed with Paige and hugged her. "You did so well," she whispered. "Thank you for being there for me," Paige said softly. Phoebe nodded. Out loud she said: "You got a name for her?" Glenn looked at Paige. "I know you have one," he said. Paige smiled. "Actually my grandmothers name started with a P so I want to name her after her. Peony Halliwell-Belland. Welcome to the world." The baby wiggled in her mothers safe arms and small orbed shoot from her hands and closed the door behind them all.


	19. Ready to Marry a Halliwell

Next.

This is two months after Paige has given birth.

Happy reading.

TTFN

Phoebe and Prue stood beside each other in Prues room. Both in their wedding dress. Prue was in a long wide dress with pearls on it. Her wail was long and cream white. She had pearl earrings and a golden necklace. A blue make up and a light pink lipstick.

Phoebe was wearing a long skirt with layers of white satin. She had a tight top with pearls on it. Her long brown hair was curled and sat up with white stones in it. A light brown make up around her eyes and a red lipstick.

"You look beautiful, my darlings," a voice rang.

"Mom?" Both Phoebe and Prue turned around. "It´s me," Patty Halliwell said. Both Phoebe and Prue flung their self into their mothers awaiting arms. Tears were streaming down Prue´s cheeks. "I´m so happy that you are here," she mumbled as she sniffed in the smell that were so uniquely their mothers.

"Me too," Patty whispered.

---

In the basement Glenn, Cole, Leo and Andy were getting ready. "Now is your last chance," Glenn joked. "If you do today there will be no going back. You are stuck with a Halliwell."

Cole and Andy smiled. "There is nothing I would rather do," Cole said. "Me neither," Andy smiled.

---

The ceremony it self were short. Paige and Piper sat with the babies in their arms while Leo was Cole´s best man and Glenn were Andy´s. There wasn´t a dry eye when they spoke their vows and luckily no demons attacked.

---

At night Prue and Andy laid together with their precious Pandora between them.

"I don´t think I have ever been so happy in my entire life. Thank you for giving me this moment," Prue said. "Me neither," Andy whispered. "You are my world."

They shared a tender kiss before falling asleep with their beloved baby.

---

Cole and Phoebe sat by the fire in a hotel. Priya sat beside them in a baby chair. She carefully looked at everything they did. There was no need for words in that moment. And when time had come to sleep Cole shimmered his most precious things in this world upstairs and watched them sleep.

---

Piper and Leo sat in a hotel room and played with their daughter. "She is so beautiful," Leo whispered. "I think she takes more after you than we."

"You´re the beautiful here, Leo. I love you."

"I love you too. And you my sweet Pacifica."

---

Paige and Glenn laid in the last drops of sun at a warm beach. "This was a really good idea, honey," Paige said. "And I think Priya likes it to." Glenn smiled at his daughter. "I didn´t think that anyone could be as beautiful as you, "He said. Paige looked into his blue eyes. "I love you so very much," she whispered. Priya gurgled to get attention and that she got.

"We love you too, baby girl," Glenn said and kissed her cheek.


	20. Soulmates

Next chapter

This is almost five months after The birth of the Halliwell children.

Pacifica – 9 months

Priya – 8 months

Pandora – 7 months

Peony – 6 months

Happy reading

TTFN

Pandora and Pacifica stood in their playpen and watched their mothers carefully. Prue and Piper stood side by side battling each a demon. Piper flicked her wrist but missed her goal. A screamed escaped her lips as one of the demons fired a blast of fire into her stomach.

Pacifica wailed when she saw her mother slide down the wall. In that moment their auntie Paige and Phoebe orbed in with Priya and Peony in their arms. "Wow," Aunt Paige yelled as she ducked an energy ball.

"Playpen," she called as she and aunt Phoebe dropped their cousins into the playpen. "Glenn," Paige yelled and in blue orbs Glenn came orbing in. "Honey, the kids," she screamed. Glenn took the playpen and orbed all the babies out.

Pandora gave a short scream as she orbed out.

---

"The babies," Prue yelled as she heard her daughter scream. "Glenn got them," Paige yelled back. "Sofa," she called as Phoebe went flying into the air. She landed safely in the sofa. "Thanks sis," she yelled as she duck a fire blast.

"Leo," Prue called and Leo appeared in shiny blue orbs. His orbs had changed after he became an Elder so every time he came they were shiny. He kneeled beside his wife and moments after Piper was up an running. She gave Leo short kiss and then she stood up.

Three more warlocks came shimmering in and two darklighter appeared. "Leo," Piper screamed as an arrow shoot though him. Piper raised her hands and froze the entire room. "Oh no," she breathed as she ran to his side. "Leo?!"

"Paige?," Piper said with tears in her eyes. Paige nodded and ran to her brother-in-law´s side. She called for the arrow and orbed into one of the darklighters. Prue looked into the sky. "Glenn? We need you." A jingle and Glenn appeared. "Leo," he gasped and held out his hands. With a moan Leo stood up. "Ow. Not fair," he mumbled. Glenn gave a short grin and then disappeared.

Then the freeze wore of and the demons sprung into action as they saw the Elder up again. Leo threw a lightning after the last darklighter but he orbed out.

Prue squinted her eyes and the sofa flew across the room into one if the demons. Phoebe levitated over an energy ball and an electric bolt flew at a demon which exploded. Piper flicked her wrist and the other demon blew up.

Paige called for a knife which exploded an other warlock and Prue finished the last one of with the knife which killed with Paige before.

---

"Phew," Phoebe said. "That was a lot of demons. It has been so quiet lately," she said and brushed of some on the dust. Paige nodded. "I will take care of this, Pipes," she said as she saw her sister going pale at the sight of the mess.

(_I don´t know if this is a spell from the show or Princess Pinky made it, so if she did, then I hope it is okay I borrow it)_

"_Let the object of objection become as a dream, I cause the seen to be unseen.",_ she mumbled and the place looked as it did before.

"Glenn, you can come down with the kids now," Prue called and Glenn appeared. "What the hell was that," he said as he put the playpen back. Prue walked over and picked Pandora up. "Hi there, angel girl," she said and blew her on the cheek. Pandora smiled and grabbed on to Prues hair. "Mama," the little girl said. Pandora and Peony could talk a little. Both of them were crawling a little. Pacifica and Priya could say more words and could almost walk now.

Pacifica gave a yep of joy when she spotted her mother and father. Smiling Leo took her

up and kissed her cheek. "Hello there my baby girl," he said. In that moment Andy and Cole shimmered in together. "Hey honey," Andy said as he kissed Prue and the mouth. Pandora gave a short wail to get her father attention and it worked like a charm. Andy gave his daughter a kiss too.

Cole walked over to his wife and daughter. Leaning down he gave both of them a kiss. Phoebe smiled. "Hey sweetie," she said as she placed Priya on the other hip. The little girl was getting quiet heavy lately. With her black hair and icy blue eyes she could wrap almost everyone around her little finger.

---

A few days later Leo sat at a meeting when he sensed it. A tug in his stomach that indicated at one of his charges needed his help. Quickly he orbed out.

He appeared in a small cave. The place was cold and damp. In the middle of the cave a large glass container was. It was filled with some watery substance. Leo walked closer to this container and just as the touched it he screamed and was sucked into the container.

---

Pacifica, Pandora, Priya and Peony sat in the playpen surrounded by toys. Priya laughed as she with her power to move thing with a shield like in the fantastic four, the power Susan Storm have, called tele-moving-shield to move some toys up into the air. Peony giggled and orbed out and in to the other side of the playpen. Pacifica used her telekinesis to pick a piece of toy up and began to eat it. Pandora summoned an energy ball and exploded one of her toys and then she giggled.

---

Piper was sitting in the living room with the children. Paige and Prue took some time off from the kids while shopping. Phoebe and Cole were upstairs relaxing since Priya had been crying almost all night. Glenn and Leo were to some whitelighter meeting but she liked it. She liked to have the kids to her self. If it was her choice Pacifica wasn´t the only child her and Leo was gonna get. Piper smiled at the thought of another baby with Leo. Her brown hair and his beautiful green eye. Just like her sister.

Suddenly an demon with spikes shimmered in. "Oh my God," Piper gasped as she held up her hands and froze the demon but the demon broke free in a second. Piper pulled the playpen behind her and screamed: "Phoebe. Paige, Prue, Help!"

The demon was big and filled up with long and sharp spikes. Phoebe and Cole came running down the stairs. "Oh," Phoebe yelled as she levitated over a spike. Cole summoned an energy ball which he hurled at the demon but the demon just roared and pushed Cole a side. He hit the wall with a thud. Phoebe screamed when she saw Cole slide down the wall and ran to his side.

In that moment Paige and Prue came orbing in. "Piper? I thought I heard," Paige was cut of by a force throwing her into the wall. Prue threw out her arm sending the demon flying though the air. Paige stood up, holding her side, called for a knife which she hurled into the demon. Right before it exploded it aimed a hole bunch of spikes after Piper.

Piper screamed as the spikes hit her in her chest. Looking down slowly she felt her eyes close and she dropped to the floor.

When Pacifica saw her mother fall down she began to cry. Phoebe ran to the babies side to hush them. "Shy baby girl," Phoebe tried but Pacifica wouldn´t stop crying. "Where is Leo," she yelled over the baby´s cry.

Prue ran to her sisters side.

_flashback –_

_Piper lying in a bed blood flowing out of her belly. Prue standing beside her clutching her hand. "Leo," Prue screaming. "He can´t hear you," Piper saying softly. "What did you say," Prue saying. "Something must have gone wrong. Prue. I´m cold" Piper whispering. Prue crying more. "I-I can´t feel my legs." "No. Don´t you dare die on me." "I love you" Then the monitor went flat. Prue crying more."_

_-Flashback ends-_

Prue rushed to Piper side. "Piper,?" she breathed. "Piper, wake up" she yelled. No avail. Prue looked at Paige with panic in her eyes. "What do we do,?" she said with fear in her voice. "Glenn," Paige screamed. "Spikes," Paige called. Glenn orbed in within second.

"Piper," he said hugging his stomach. "She is here," Paige said. Glenn rushed to her side and healing her. Piper sat up slowly. "Ow," she said. Prue and Paige flung them self at her hugging her. "I thought I was gonna lose you again," Prue mumbled into Pipers hair. "I won´t leave you," she said.

---

Some hours after Piper stood by the stairs cleaning. Since she got hit by the spikes she had been feeling a little funky. Rubbing her stomach she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "This can´t be good," she mumbled as she collapsed on the floor. Pacifica who sat on the floor cried out, "mama" she said. Pandora followed the show very carefully and when Piper didn´t get up she screamed knowing her mother would come.

Prue was sitting in her bedroom trying to find new locations for her to photograph. She had a new deal with a new but very talented actor. Then she heard a cry. "Pandora," she whispered and then she flew down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs her heart almost stopped. "Piper," she breathed. "Oh my God. Paige? Come now."

Paige were lying in her bed with Glenn. She and him were enjoying the fact that Piper had promised to take care Peony. They loved their baby but still some time alone was nice. Suddenly Glenn cried out and hugged his chest very hard. In that moment Paige her Prues frightened voice.

Grabbing Glenns arm she orbed them both out and into the living room where she found Prue trying to move Piper from the floor to the sofa. "Oh God," Paige said as she rushed to her sisters side. "Glenn. Heal her," Paige screamed and Glenn flew to Pipers side but as he raised his hands over her chest he was sent back in a blast.

He sat up rubbing his arms. "What is going on," Paige said. "Why can´t you heal her," she yelled with tears in her eyes. "Paige," Prue said quietly. "No," she screamed. "Heal her now, Glenn. Please." The last word was a silent whisper begging him to help her sister.

"I can´t. I´m sorry, honey," he said and hugged his wife. "Can you get Cole and Phoebe," Prue said. "I will take care of Paige." Glenn nodded and with a last look at his wife he orbed out.

"She is barely breathing," Paige whispered. "I know honey," Prue said softly. "I´m scared, Prue. I can´t loose her when she has just accepted me." Prue held out her arms and hugged her tightly. "We have to tell Leo," Paige said. Prue nodded. "Leo," she said but nothing happen. She waited a minute or two but nothing. "Leo!" she said forcefully. "Come now. You´re wife needs you," she yelled. Nothing. "Where is he," Paige whispered. "I don´t know, Paigey," Prue said.

Then Cole and Phoebe shimmered in. "Where is she," she yelled. "I wanna see her". Prue pointed at Piper and Phoebe rushed to her side. "What happened?" "She was attacked earlier today but she was alright. Glenn healed her." Paige looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Well he didn´t do a very good job you think," Phoebe hissed. Paige looked stunned at Phoebe. "It isn´t his fault, Phoebe." Phoebe looked down. "I know and I´m sorry Glenn I just.." Glenn nodded. "I know."

---

Prue sat with Pandora in her arms when Andy shimmered in. "I just heard," he breathed. Prue looked up. She had tears shimmering in her eyes. "Hold me," she said in a broken voice. Andy rushed to her and held her tight. "We will find a way," he whispered into her hair. "I promise." Prue nodded. "Thank you."

---

Paige sat with Pacifica in her lap the little girl playing. She didn´t understand what was going on but she knew that her mommy wasn´t well. She had been crying for a long time but now she had finally stopped. Glenn sat beside her with his arms around Peony. " We will make her better," Paige whispered to Pacifica. "I promise, sweetie."

---

Cole sat in a chair beside Phoebe who sat beside Piper. He had a hand placed on Phoebes shoulder to give some comfort.

The rest of her family sat around the living room waiting for someone to get an idea which could help Piper. No one could get a hold on Leo. Andy stood up. "Paige can we go up and look in the Book Of Shadows and see if we can find the demon. Paige looked up and handed Pacifica to Glenn. She nodded. "Why didn´t I think of that," she asked her self.

---

In the attic Andy and Paige studied the book.

"There," Paige said. "That´s the one. Santorion. Hmm. Only the love of her life will wake her. She needed to her his words of love before she wakes up. And it has to happed before 48 hours."

Andy looked at Paige. "Has everybody tried to call upon Leo"

"Yes. I don´t understand why he doesn´t come." Paige looked into the ceiling and yelled. "Leo. Where are you?" No answer.

---

Cole sat with his daughter in his arms. Priya was fussy. She could feel that something was wrong. "Da-da," she said as she raised her hands up to pat him on the cheek. Cole smiled at her and her gesture of comfort.

Phoebe sat beside him with her head on his shoulder.

Running feet and Andy and Paige came into sight.

"Anything?" Prue looked up.

"The demons name is Santorion. It kills by shooting with spikes into the body of the victim. The person will be ejected with poison from which he or she will be killed if the soulmate tells that it loves her. "

"We have to get Leo," Phoebe said. "Honey can you go check if anyone in the underworld knows there he is. Maybe someone took him."

"That would explain why he isn´t coming. I will go right now," Cole said and then shimmered out.

"I will go check with the Elders. Maybe they know something." In blue orbs Glenn disappeared.

"I guess we could scry for him," Phoebe looked at her sisters. "I will get the crystal," Paige stood up and left.

Prue kneeled beside Piper. "Don´t worry Pipes. We will save you."

---

In the underworld Cole stood with a demon. The demon was flowing in the air and Cole had an energy ball waiting in his hand. "Tell me where the Elder are. I know you know something," he said. "I know nothing," the demon hissed. Cole snickered and threw the energy ball into the demons arm.

"Don´t you," he said slowly. The demon waited a little. "Too long," Cole hissed and all that was heard was the scream of a demon.

---

Paige came in with a map and the crystal. "Here. Who could do it."

Prue looked around. "How about one of us holds Pacifica and she scrys for him. She is his daughter."

"That is a good plan, Prue;" Phoebe said. "I will go get her"

Walking in to the room Phoebe smiled at the girls. "Hey there baby girls," she said. "Anything?" Andy asked. Phoebe shook her head. "I need to take Pacifica. Maybe she can find her father". Phoebe reached into he playpen and picked up Pacifica. "You´re gonna help us find daddy, right?" Pacifica giggled as she tried to respond.

---

In living room Prue and Paige had set everything up so it was ready. Phoebe sat down with Pacifica in her arms and took the little girl´s hand. Lifting it over the map the crystal began to move. Circling around on the map but nothing happened.

---

Suddenly a wail from the other room distracted them and Paige and Prue ran into the other room to check on Andy and the babies.

Andy stood with Pandora in his arms desperately trying to calm the two other kids down. "Andy? What is going on in here," Prue said as she walked over and picked Priya up. Paige reached down and picked Peony up. "What is it, angel?" she said as she kissed her daughter on her head.

"I don´t know. They just started," Andy said. "Come on. We will take them with us into the living room. Maybe they want to be with Pacifica," Paige said.

---

In the manor over their head were Piper flooding around.

"Well this can´t be good," she said. The last time she flooded around over their heads she was near death. "What should I do now," she mumbled to her self.

In that moment she felt a tug in heart and suddenly she knew just where to go. In her transparent form she flooded away from her family and ended in a dark and damp cave.

'_What the hell am I doing here', _she thought to herself. Still somewhere deep down she knew this is were she was supposed to be. Looking around she sniffed the air. It smell horrible and she knew this were a place for the demons and warlocks. '_guess it wasn´t random attack'_ she thought to herself. That was when she saw him. Leo, flooding around in a glass container barely breathing. She knew he couldn´t die but she still felt terrified. "Leo," a gasp escaped her.

---

In the manor Paige, Prue and Andy had take the kids with them into the living room. Pacifica had left Phoebe´s side and now sat on the floor holding a stuffed animal she had gotten from Leo. She sniffed it because somehow it reminded her of her father.

Suddenly she heard her mother. "Leo," it was a gasp. "Mama," she said. "Oh honey. We will find her and daddy for you," Paige said as she bent down to pick her up. Pacifica gave a short wail. She wanted her mother.

Then she felt someone close to her heart inside and she knew where to find her mother and father. Auntie Paige stood with Peony in her arms and Pacifica knew Peony could orb. She could take her to her mother. Signaling she wanted up, auntie Phoebe picked her up. Grabbing on to Peony she transferred her feeling of her family over in Peony by her telekinesis and Peony orbed right away.

---

In the meantime Piper observed that demon came to Leo´s cave. They took place so no one could come and save him. Not that anyone could find him. That Santorion had made sure of and he was a very high level demon.

Then something happen that made Piper gasp. Her daughter, her niece and two of her sisters orbed in. "Pacifica, Peony," she whispered. Pacifica pointed to her father. "Daddy," she said. Then she looked into the sky. "Mama," she said.

---

Paige looked around. Demons everywhere. "Oh no," she whispered and then they saw them and all hell broke loose.


	21. Save Leo

Next chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews. Please give me more so I know what is good and what to change.

Takes place

Happy reading.

TTFN

Phoebe levitated over an energy ball. "We have to get Prue here," she yelled. Paige screamed as a fireblast hit her in the stomach. "Ow," she mumbled as she got up. "Glenn?" Blue orbs and Glenn appeared. "Wow," he yelled as a fire ball came his way. Jumping out of its way he yelled, "Paige, honey. What the hell is going on" Then he spotted the kids. "You took our baby with you out on a vanquish?" He yelled. "No, Peony orbed us here so blame her," Paige yelled. "I will get back to you. I will go get Prue," he screamed. Paige nodded and blew him a kiss. "I love you" Glenn smiled and away he was.

Phoebe was sent flying into the caves wall and winced as a sharp stone pocked her in the back. Paige hurled an energy ball back in the face of the sender. "Rocks," she called and a large rock orbed out of the cave and into a bunch of demons.

Phoebe sent an electric bolt at a demon but he shimmered out. The bolt smashed some of the cave. "Phoebe," Paige screamed as the cave shook. "Get Leo out of that thing" Phoebe charged another bolt but was sent flying into the air as she tried.

Paige orbed some rocks at the container but they flew back at her by a demon with telekinetic powers.

"Where is Glenn," Paige screamed. In that moment Glenn, Prue, Andy and Cole orbed in. "Wow," Prue yelled as a fire ball flew her way. She threw out her and the ball flew back at the demon who sent it. Cole and Andy charged an energy ball and hurled it at some demons who was getting ready to throw some energy balls at Paige. "Glenn, Leo," Paige yelled. Glenn nodded and ran over to his brother-in-laws side. Some demons who was very determent not to let anyone save the Elder threw a fire blast at Glenn.

Suddenly it changed direction and Glenn was saved some pain. He looked over at Prue but she was to busy holding of her own. _'Who was that,'_ he thought. Then Pacifica lifted her hands and wiggled them and a demon who was about it give Cole a fire blast was sent flying.

"It is Pacifica," Glenn yelled. Prue looked at the little girl who wiggled her fingers again and a large group of demons flew into a wall. "Wow, that is some serious power," Cole yelled. Prue looked stunned at her niece. She was really powerful. Then she saw Peony disappear and when she came back shortly after that she carried both Pandora and Priya.

"Pandora," Prue screamed. Pandora grinned at her mothers voice and a demon took the chance. He hurled an energy ball at her while grinning at the thought of the death of a Charmed Child. "Noo," Prue screamed but then a magical force field of green color appeared and wrapped itself around Pandora. Prue looked up. Who the hell had that power. Priya had her hands up. Then a large shield appeared and it flew at a demon and lifted it up. It hurled it self at a cave wall with spikes and that demon was dust.

Pandora snickered and an energy ball appeared in her hand. She threw it at the last demon and it exploded in a blast. Cole, Andy, Glenn, Prue, Phoebe and Paige looked at the four children in awe. They were powerful no doubt about that but that powerful.

"Leo," Phoebe whispered and an electric bolt shot from her hands and exploded the container. Leo fell out of the container and gasped for his breath. "Piper," he whispered and then he orbed out.

---

In the manor Piper laid. She was feeling her self slip away but then Leo orbed in. He leaned down to her ear. "Piper. I know you can hear me. Please come back too me. I can´t live without you." Nothing happened. _'Oh God. What if I´m too late', _Leo asked him self but then a breath flew though Piper and she sat up. "Oh Leo. I love you so very much" In that moment the rest of the family orbed in by the hand of Peony. Prue, Phoebe and Paige lunched then self at Piper. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of the three sisters as they embraced the sister they thought they would loose.

"Piper," Leo mumbled and the sister went aside for the love of Piper. He hesitated and then slowly held out his arms. Piper threw herself into them and hugged him with everything she had. Pacifica made a sound as if to say, what about me. Leo bent down and picked her up. "Thank you, Pacy. If it wasn´t for you me and your mother would be dead. Pacifica grinned and patted him on the cheek. Peony, Pandora and Priya made them self clear that they wanted up and then the hole family stood together.

-


	22. Hurting

Next chapter.

This is about a year after the case with Piper who got poisoned.

Happy reading

Pacifica – 1 years and 5 months

Priya – 1 years 4 months

Pandora – 1 years and 3 months

Peony - 1 years and 2 months

It was a quiet morning. Piper enjoyed this few mornings when Prue slept in and she could have a moment or two alone in the big house. Usually the house was noisy because of the four kids who now both talked and walked.

Piper was making breakfast when Prue walked in with both Pandora and Pacifica in her arms. "Here," she said as she handed Piper Pacy. "She was awake and trying hard to wake your husband." Piper laughed a little of the thought. Knowing Pacy she would properly have woken Leo sooner rather than later and Leo had been really busy. His job as an Elder was getting harder because of new demons who was arising.

Fortunately the demon activities had been real slow. Only 5 demons and one warlock in this month and Piper really liked this. Hoped it would last.

"Mommy. Pacy hungry" the little girl said. Piper smiled and handed her a bowl of oakmeal with sugar. "Here you go, honey," she said. Pacifica grinned and tugged in. Soon after the hole kitchen floor was filled with oatmeal. Prue grinned as she placed Pandora in a chair and gave her a bowl of oatmeal too. For her self she poured a cup of coffee and took a piece of bread. "Thank Piper."

Yawning Paige came in though the door followed by Phoebe who held both Priya and Peony. "Morning," Phoebe said as she took the coffee Prue handed her. "Morning Pheebs," Piper said. Paige just yawned. Piper laughed. "We better get you some coffee missy Paigey before you yawn you chin apart." Paige nodded. "Peony didn´t want to sleep last night. She wanted to play with her parents and they really didn´t want to," she said grabbing a piece of bread.

Phoebe sat down and placed Priya on the floor and gave Peony to Paige. Paige smiled. "Hey there baby girl," she said. Priya just yawned. "Like mother like daughter," Piper grinned. "Not funny" Paige said. "I´m so tired."

"To think three years ago I wouldn´t have dreamt of being here with all of my sisters" Piper looked at her sisters. "I was falling apart" Phoebe and Paige looked at each other by the thought.

_- Flashback - _

_Cole looking at an empty space. _

"_Where is he taking them?"_

"_To what Piper´s really angry at," Phoebe replied._

_-_

_Blue orbs and Paige, Piper and Leo appeared at Prues grave._

"_Tell her Piper. It is alright to hate her."_

_Piper running to the door trying to open it but no avail._

"_You should hate her. When my parents died I hated them for it. I was alone and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue."_

_Piper closing in on a scared looking Paige._

"_How dare you?!" Piper running to Prues grave._

"_How dare you leave me. How could you go an die and leave me here all alone, please come back. I need you, please come back. Argh!" Piper falling to the floor and the curse of the Furies were broken._

_Leo crawling to his wife´s side. "It´s okay honey. It´s okay"_

"_No it is not okay. She risked her life every day and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe is she was gone. How could she think that I could live without her," Piper sobbed. _

_Piper crying and Leo holding her._

_Paige standing with a lonely tear falling from her eyes as she looked at the grave of her sister she would never know._

_- Flashback ends - _

Prue looked down guilty. "I´m so sorry," she mumbled. Piper looked at her. "Don´t be. If you haven´t done what you did we would never have known Paige." Paige looked up and smiled. If someone told her that Piper would say like that for 2 years ago she would have laughed but now she knew that her sister loved her. It was just hard to see another sister take Prues place.

---

Phoebe and Prue sat together in the living room with the kids. Paige and Glenn had gone for a nap. Peony was also tired as she was fussy. Cole and Andy came down the stairs when a blast came out of nowhere and blasted the four adult though the room. Prue and Phoebe was knocked out as they both hit the wall. Andy and Cole landed hard and was out a second. The kids screamed out and Piper came rushing though the door within the seconds.

In the middle of the living room stood a man all dressed in black. His eyes sparkled red and a fire lit right beside Phoebe.

"Where is she. I know she is here," the man hissed. Summoning a fireball he hurled it a Piper but she froze it inches from her face. "Prue," Andy whispered as he crawled his way over to her. Prue moaned as she came too. "Pandora," she mumbled. "She is okay honey" Andy said. Prue open her eyes and sat up. "Who the hell are you," she hissed as she spotted the man.

"Where is she," he said again.

"Who are you talking about," Piper said hands raised ready to hit him with a blast. Phoebe groaned and sat up. "Priya," she yelled. The little girl wailed at the sight of her mother bleeding out of the head. "Glenn," Piper yelled. Within seconds Glenn and Paige orbed in.

"What is going on," Paige said as she spotted Phoebe bleeding. Glenn ran over to her holding his hands over her wound healing her.

"Paigey," a voice rang and Paige slowly turned around. Tears sprung to her eyes and in a whisper she said "Charles".

"It´s me baby. And this time you won´t get away from me," he hollered as he hurled a fireball at her. Paige stood dead on her tracks but came too when Piper screamed at her. Piper raised her arms and froze the fireball right in front of Paiges face. She flicked her wrists trying to freeze Charles but nothing happen.

"You fools. Do you think I would come here unprotected? I have visited a mighty warlock and was given the power of fire and protection from you powers." Charles grinned at Paige. "I will be seeing you," he said and with a flick of his wrist the fireplace blasted and spread out small fires all over the living room.

Paige stood deadly still not being able to believe what she had just seen. Her heart hurt and she was breathing way to fast. Piper rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug. "Who was that," Phoebe asked as she too rushed to Paiges side.

"That was Charles. He is…" Then she could say anymore. Tears sprung into her eyes and she paled even more. "He is the one who killed your baby," Prue whispered. Paige nodded.

---

After Phoebe had put Paige into bed she went to talk to her sisters. In desperate need of comfort she went to them. It was different to be comforted by her sisters than Cole. They had known her so long and loved her so very much. And she needed someone to share the horror in her heart with.

Prue sat in the sofa with Piper. Piper leaned her head on Prues shoulder and tears were silently pouring down her cheeks. Phoebe sat down beside Prue and learned her head on the other shoulder. Prue put her arm around Phoebe and gave her a tight hug.

"I can´t stand the thought of Paige going though that," Phoebe whispered.

"Me neither. I don´t know what to say to her," Piper said drying her eyes. "Look at me. I´m all tears and I didn´t even go though all of that"

"Just listen to me," a voice from the stairs rang. "Listen and don´t judge me" Paige came down the stairs. Piper removed herself from Prues arm and moved over to make place for her. Paige sat down. "I will never judge you. It was all his fault.," Piper yelled. "He may be the one who took my child´s life but I let it happen," Paige sobbed. "Oh honey," Phoebe said and took her hand. Prue held an arm around her and Piper rested her head on her shoulder.

Paige looked at Piper with a small smile. "It helps you know. That you feel with me in stead of for me," she said. "Thank you" Phoebe gave her hand a small tug and then leaned in over Prue and gave her a hug. "You are not alone any more. He will never hurt you again as long as I´m here." Paige nodded with tears in her eyes. Then the dam broke and she cried. The four sisters held each other and cried for the pain of a Charmed One.

---

Paige were in bed sleeping. Glenn laid beside her looking at her lovely face. All night he had felt frozen. To meet the man who took his and Paiges child was more than his feelings could handle. In stead he felt cold and his feelings were frozen. Still his blood felt like boiling when he thought of it. He wanted to rip out this guys heart. To hurt him as much as Paige hurt right now. Tears were burning in his eyes as he watched Paige wriggle and cry out for help.

Placing his arms around her he whispered: "Don´t worry honey. I´m here now. Nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise" Even though she was dreaming somehow the words reached her and she calmed down.

Kissing her head Glenn closed his eyes and felt into a dream of horror and pain, watching his beloved Paige get kicked and hurt beyond all human limits.

---

_- Paige dreaming - _

_Paige as a young girl standing, her lightly rounded tummy, in front of a window looking out. Waiting for Him to come she could feel her heart pounding in fear. _

_The last time he was there he almost punched out two teeth and broke a rib on her. What if he found her. And now she had to think of the baby too. But now she knew she was gonna have to leave him. If she wanted to survive._

_A car sound and she knew he was here. _

"_Paige! Where the hell are you?" Charles came in though the door with a beer in his hand. Paige walked into the room. "I´m here, Charles"_

_Charles walks over to a chair and sits down. "So what is it you wanted to talk about," he asks and he takes another gulp of his beer. Paige nervously smoothes her skirt. "It just… I have d-decided t-to l-leave y-you," she stutters. Charles stiffens. "You what? You dare to leave me? No one leaves me. I leave them" and with that he punches her in the face. _

_As she falls he kicks her in the guts. Out of breaths she tries to crawl away but he grabs her hair and turns her around. Then he punches, hits and kicks her. As he hurts her she wonders if she should have packed something. If she had closed the oven. But then a sharp pain enters her stomach and all is pain._

_She cries out and wriggles under him trying to escape him and the pain. Then she feels it. Blood – running down from between her legs. Again she cries out and then she hears it. A kind voice. "Don´t worry honey. Nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise." And she believes it. Hugging her self she slowly disappears into darkness. _

_- Dream ends - _

---

Prue was sitting in her bed with Pandora in her arms. She watched as the little girl breathed in and out. Watched her sleep. Right now she needed to feel something besides pain for her baby sister who went though hell without her to comfort her.

Andy shimmered in. He watched as Prue began to cry. Big salty tears ran down her cheek and her body was trembled with sobs. Silently he walked to her and took Pandora from her. He placed Pandora in her bed and walked to Prue. He laid her down and placed himself with his arms around her. There the oldest Charmed One and the half demon laid together mourning the loss of the innocent of a young girl so long ago.

---

Phoebe was sitting in the sofa in her and Cole´s room. She had her feet up under herself and her arms was wrapped around her body. She was trembling and tears were brimming in her eyes. Cole walked in from downstairs with a hot cup of tea.

"I wanna find this guy, Cole," she said with fury in her voice.

"We will" Cole sat down beside her and handed her the tea. "Drink this honey. You will feel better. I put something in it to calm you."

Phoebe nodded and took a sip. "I don´t understand. Who could take your own childs life."

Cole placed his arms around her and let her cry until she slept. Then he put her in her sleeping cloths and put her in bed. Lying beside her he watched her for hours and thanked the Lord it wasn´t her who went though this all by herself.

---

Piper was rocking back and forth. Sitting in their bed she sat rocking. It comforted her in some way. She was struggling not to cry and bit down her lip. Leo orbed in.

"I love you," he whispered.

Piper snuggled at his side and then the tears came. Running fast down her cheeks.

---

The next day Paige sat in a big blanket in the sofa. She felt cold all the time. Peony sat in a playpen carefully watching her. She knew something was going on but not what. Paige couldn´t stand to tell the little girl and she wouldn´t understand it anyway.

"Mommy? Why you sad," Peony asked.

"Oh baby girl. A man hurt mommy a long time ago. And now he is here."

"Nothink it gonna happen to mommy. Daddy is gonna take care of her," she said looking very sure. A ghost of a smile flew over Paiges lips. Yes, daddy was gonna take care of her.

---

Prue came down the stairs with Pandora on the hip. She placed her with Peony on the floor and sat down beside Paige. "Hey Paigey," she said quietly. "How are you feeling?" Paige looked at her with big puffy and red eyes. "I´m tired. Scared." Prue nodded and placed a hand over hers. "We are all here for you. Nobody is gonna hurt you again. Not as long as I´m alive," she said. Paige gave her hand a small tug and stared at Peony.

"She dosen´t understand why her father is so angry and mother so scared. I don´t know what to tell her."

"I don´t think you should tell her anything. Just let her know a bad man is after you."

Paige nodded. "I have"

---

Paige went upstairs to try and get some more rest. Peony stayed with Prue and she watched the girls play.

Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs. Piper dropped down beside Prue and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What should we do, Prue" she asked. Phoebe sat down and pulled her feet up under her. Prue sighted and then said. "We protect her. We find potions and spells to help her. We can´t let him have her. We keep her and our children safe." Phoebe and Piper nodded and they sat silently for a while.

---

Glenn sat alone in the attic. He felt the need to be alone for a while. The hate burned strong inside him and right now Paige didn´t need that. She needed him to be strong and safe. Glenn shock his head. How was he going to keep his wife and child safe from this evil that had protection from the Charmed Ones.

The door creeked and Leo pocked his head in though the door.

"Thought you might want someone to talk to. Someone who isn´t your wife and would understand your hate."

Glenn nodded. "thanks Leo. I just don´t know what to do."

"Work though your rage. Then support and help Paige the best you can. We are all here and trust me. No one is gonna take Paige away. Her sisters won´t allow it. I won´t allow it"

"Thanks man," Glenn gave a small smile. "Do you mind giving me a little time on my own?"

Leo nodded and disappeared from the attic.

Glenn sighted and then orbed out. He knew he needed to give in and rage. Other wise he couldn´t concentrate on helping Paige.

---

Glenn orbed into an abandoned warehouse miles from civilization. Old furniture were still lying around. No one could hear him. This was perfect.

Closing his eyes he let the gates of hate, rage and sorrow take him and he grabbed a chair lifting it up and then threw it against the floor while screaming. More furniture broke and only the cries and screams were heard.

---

Piper stood in the kitchen with several pots cooking. She absently threw some herbs and stuff into them once in a while. Some exploded but the witch didn´t seem to notice. She stared into space.

Behind her the angelic whitelighter formed in a soft jingle. "Piper?" he said quietly. Slowly she turned around. "Leo. I didn´t hear you" she mumbled. Leo opened his arms and Piper gratefully leaned into them. Realising her he gave her a small smile.

"Where is Pacy?" he asked.

"Prue and Andy took all the children with them out."

"Do you think that is safe?"

Piper just nodded. "She is the strongest of us. And Andy and Cole have this special bond. He will hear them if they call."

Leo nodded then sat down and watched as his wife continued to throw things into the pans and pots.

---

Phoebe sat in a chair with a blanket around her. Cole sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I want to have another baby," she suddenly said.

Cole looked at her. "Where did that come from?"

"I have been thinking about it for a while. And I´m sure. If you are willing. Then I would like another baby."

Cole thought a little. "Yeah… It would be nice. Do you want it now?"

Phoebe nodded. "Lets go pratice," she said standing up.

"Phoebe I don´t think that is a good idea."

"Why not? We want a baby. We need more than just talking about it."

"Phoebe please," Cole whispered. "We can´t. Not now."

Phoebe sighted. "I just can´t sit here. It hurts so bad. I wanna forget."

Cole looked at her. Then gave her a small kiss. "I love you," he whispered. Phoebe kissed him again. "But youre right. This isn´t the time." Looking deep into her brown eyes Cole leaned in for another kiss. And soon after passion took over and Cole shimmered them to their room.

Nothing was heard from them expect a few moans and 'I love you'´s.

---

"Thanks. I needed that," Phoebe said.

"Needed what, honey?" Cole asked stroking her arm.

"Love, security. To forget."

Cole just nodded and gave her head a small kiss. "Sleep. I will watch over you" Phoebe gratefully closed her eyes and drifted off knowing her husband would keep her safe.

---

Prue and Andy sat on a bench watching Pandora, Pacifica, Priya and Peony play in the sandbox. Andy took Prues hand and Prue smiled at him.

"We needed this," she said. "The kids needed this."

Andy smiled. "Yeah we did."

"What do we do about Charles," she couldn´t help ask.

"We do what we always do. Keep our children safe. And our self."

Prue nodded and smiled at Pacifica and Pandora giggling as they ruined the sandcastle they had just made.

---

In her room Paige sat in a chair looking out the window. She needed some time alone to think. To review what happened and what she should do.

She could do this. She was a Charmed One. Feared of all demons and warlocks. She had a darling husband and a beautiful daugther. And three sisters who loved her dearly. She could do this.

Without her seeing it a flame and Charles stood in the room. Grinning he silently advanced on Paige. Clapping his hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming he flamed them out leaving nothing but a red circle on the floor.

---

"Have you seen Paige?" Piper looked at Phoebe with concern in her eyes.

Phoebe thought about it for a few seconds before she shock her head. "Not since she went to her room."

Piper got even more nervous. "Maybe we should check on her," she said.

Phoebe nodded and together they went upstairs. Phoebe was the first to reach the door. She knocked softly. "Paige," she whispered as she pocked her head into the room. No one was there. "Paige?," she said a little louder allowing Piper to enter. "Phoebe look," she gasped. A large red ring was formed on the floor.

"Cole," Phoebe screeched. Cole shimmered in within seconds. "Phoebe? What is wrong," he gasped as he saw her shocked face. Throwing herself into his arms she cried: "Cole. You have to contact Andy. Paige is gone."

Cole nodded and closed his eyes.

---

In the park Prue and Andy sat holding each others hands looking at the kids. Suddenly Andy stiffened and looked into the sky.

"Andy?," Prue said in concern.

"Prue," he whispered. "It´s Paige. She is gone. And all there is in her room is a large red circle."

Prue gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "Quickly. We have to go home," she muttered and called the kids to her.

---

As Prue, the kids and Andy shimmered into Paige´s room the first thing we saw was Piper standing in Leos arms and Cole carefully watching Phoebe was she with closed eyes was sitting and touching the red mark.

"Pheebs. Are you getting something,?" Piper said. Phoebe shock her head. "No. I need more time."

"We don´t have more time," Prue said in a sharp voice. "Phoebe snapped around. "Well then why don´t you try," she screamed as she stood up and fleed the room. Cole looked sharply at her. "Why did you do that. She was trying her best." He said in a calm but angry voice.

"Why do you care," Prue yelled. "You don´t even like her."

"I might not love her, but I still care," he said quietly as he shimmered out.

"Prue!," Piper shriek. "You just ruined our best chance to find her." With that she turned around and left her, Leo and Andy.

"Where is mommy," Peony asked. Prue sunk down to the floor. "Oh angel girl. Do you remember the bad man?" Peony nodded. "He has taken your mommy, but don´t worry. We will find her again."

Peonys face crumbled and she started to wail. "Where is Glenn," Prue screams over the cries. Andy shakes his head. "I will go and ask Piper and Leo. You fix things with Phoebe."

Prue looked down and sighed. She hadn´t been nice to her sister. Slowly making her way to Phoebes room she peeked into the room. Phoebe sat in the bed with Coles arms wrapped around her. "How can she say that. She know I can´t control this." "She is just worried, honey" Cole kissed her hair. "I worry too. What if she is really hurt?" Cole helplessly look at her.

Prue opened the door. Cole took a look at her and then got up. "I will leave you two alone" he said and then shimmered out.

Phoebe looked down into her bed tears brimming in her eyes. "I really tried, Prue," she mutters. "I know, Pheebs. I´m just… I´m just so worried about Paige. What he might do to her," she whispers. "I´m really sorry". Phoebe nodded. "It was just to much. The pressure," Phoebe said quietly.

"Come on," Prue said. "We will try again. And this time I will leave you to it alone." Phoebe looked up and smiled.

---

Andy shimmered into the living room. "Sometimes she just drives me crazy" Piper said in a high voice. Leo nodded and said. "I know, honey, but she is just worried."

"I know, but does she has to take it out on Phoebe. You know she is so fragile when it comes to Prue."

Andy made a noise which made them both turn. "What?" Piper snapped. Andy lifted an eyebrow and asked: "Have you any idea about where Glenn is. He needs to know. And Peony… She needs her father."

"Oh God.. Glenn," Piper whispered. "I had almost forgotten about him. " Leo looked at her. "I will find him." Closing his eyes he summoned the strength of the Elder in him and then found Glenn in and old warehouse. "I found him. I will go get him now," he said as he disappeared in blue orbs.

---

Leo orbed into a dark and almost empty room. Glenn was lying on the floor curled up in to a small ball. Tears marked his cheeks and he sniffed in. All around him broken furniture and glass laid.

"Glenn?" Leo slowly aprosed the broken whitelighter. Glenn looked up with red and puffy eyes. "Leo. I just.. I needed to rage out so I can help Paige." Leo looked to the floor. Glenn narrowed his eyes. "What is a matter," he demanded.

"Glenn… Paige is gone. Someone has taken her."

"What? How could this happen. You were all with her." He yelled as he curled his hands into a fist.

"We don´t know," Leo admitted. "We need you to come home. Peony needs you," he said.

Glenn took one angry glare at Leo and then orbed out. Leo sighed and then angelic whitelighter disappeared in baby blue orbs.

---

Glenn orbed into Paiges room with rage in his eyes. Phoebe sat on the floor once again and her hands curled around a teddy bear Paige used to sleep with. She sat in a large red circle on the floor.

Glenn took one look at her and then disappeared down the stairs. There he found Piper with all the children. Glenn just took one look at her and his heart gave a small pang. In her eyes he saw all the worlds guilt. "I´m so sorry, Glenn," the Charmed One said. "I should have protected her."

Glenn looked down. "So should I," he said in a small voice. Glenn walked over to Peony. "Hey baby," he said.

Peony looked at him. "Where is mommy?" she demanded. "I don´t know baby girl, but I promise you. I will find out." A short moment Glenns eyes gleamed red. He picked up his daughter and sat down on the couch.

Piper sat down beside him. "I´m sorry." Glenn just nodded.

---

In Paiges room Phoebe sat holding on to the teddy bear. Prue sat beside her and watched her carefully. Phoebe closed her eyes. _Come on_, she thought.

Suddenly she gave a small yelp and then she was pulled into a powerful premonition.

Premonition

Paige laying on the floor. Blood dripping from her mouth. Charles stood above her. Paige naked on the floor. Screaming and kicking Charles who laid above her. Paige orbing Charles into a wall. Charles standing up his eyes dangerous red. Paige in a cage. Paige trying to orb. Paige appearing unconscious on the floor.

Premonition ends

Phoebe screamed as she came back from the premonition. Prue grabbed on to her and pulled her out of the circle. Steps on the stairs and Piper, Glenn and Peony came flying in.

"What happened," Piper screamed hands raised to explode or freeze something. Phoebe was sitting on the floor in Prues arms shaking. With in seconds after that Andy, Leo and Cole shimmered, orbed into the room.

"I saw Paige… She was so hurt. And h-he.. "with a nervous glance at Glenn." He tried t-to rape her. She fought him of. She is captured in a cage now." Glenns eyes glowed and with out a word he handed Peony over to Piper and orbed out. Cole jumped to Phoebe and took over the hold on her from Prue. Prue stood up and flew into Andys waiting arms.

"Do you know where she is," Piper asked. Phoebe shock her head hiding it in Coles strong chest. Piper handed Peony over to Leo and then took of to the attic. Prue sank down to the floor looking helplessly at Paiges bed.

---

In the underworld.

Glenn stood by a demon. The demon was tied up to a rock. "Tell me where she is," he demanded. The demon just snicked. Glenn raised his arm and landed a hard punch in his face. The demon just looked at him. With his eyes narrowed Glenn picked up a large stone and walked over to the demon. "Tell me where she is," he demanded. The demon just sneered at him. Glenn lifted the stone and smashed it against the demons leg. Then all there was hurt from the cave was screams, cries and angry questions.

---

In the living room the adults sat with their children with them. Prue sat with Peony while Andy had Pandora. Suddenly Peony closed her eyes and then she disappeared in blue orbs.

"Where did she go," Piper hissed. Leo closed his eyes trying to find her that way but nothing happen. Prue and Phoebe took one look at each other then bolted up the stairs. Few seconds later they came back carrying Peonys favorite toy. Phoebe sat down on the floor, lifting herself with her levitation power and closed her eyes.

This time it wasn´t long before Phoebe shock and a premonition came.

Premonition

Peony hurrying towards Paige in the cage. Paige shouting 'no' as Peony was shock. Peony and Paige trapped together while Charles laughed. Paige screaming as Charles was taken Peony from her and disappeared in a red flame.

Premonition ends

Phoebe looked at her sisters husband and in-laws. "He wants to take Peony," she whispered. Prue gasped and jumped up. "We have to find her. Now!" Piper nodded and the three original Charmed Ones flew up the stairs. Andy, Cole and Leo took one look at each other then bolted after them.

---

In the cave.

Paige finches in pain as she tried to sit up. "You´re not gonna get a way with this. My sisters are going to find you."

Suddenly blue orbs appeared and Paige sighed in relief. But then her daughter came into view. "No," she whispered as Peony waddled as fast as she could towards her. "No, Peony, No!" she screamed as Peony was shock and fell to the floor unconscious. Charles grinned. "This is perfect," he said. Paige looked at him. "Please don´t hurt her," she whispered. "I´ll do anything."

Charles looked at her. "I won´t hurt her. I will just take her with me. She is mine now." Paige screamed.

---

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood by the Book of Shadows. "We need potions," Prue said as her fingers traced down a spell to vanquish a warlock. "On it," Piper said as she turned around. "I already have some made." She ran down the stairs. Cole, Andy and Leo came in. "What is going on," Cole said. "We are going to find our sister," Phoebe said.

Piper came back and rushed over to her sisters. "Powers of the witches rise," they chanted. "Course unseen across the skies. Show us where our sister is. Moves there in lightning pace" In a swirl of golden lights they disappeared. "Leo," Andy yelled. "Trace them. Leo closed his eyes and searched. But nothing. "They are somewhere I can´t find them," he gasped. "Find Glenn," Cole demanded and shortly after Cole, Leo and Andy disappeared in blue orbs.

---

Prue, Piper and Phoebe arrived just in time to see Charles take Peony from a crying Paige. "Paige," Phoebe screamed. Prue grabbed, telekinetically, Peony from Charles arms and pulled her towards her. Piper raised her hands and sent Charles flying with a mighty blast. "Phoebe," Paige sobbed as she tried to stand up. Prue gasped at the sight and with rage in her eyes she sent a telekinetically blast at Charles.

Charles snickered and disappeared in red flames. "Where is he," Piper hissed as she turned around. "Here," a voice said and Piper was sent flying into a wall where she slit down, unconsciously. Prue snapped around. "Son of a bitch," she screamed. Phoebe turned around and with a mighty electric shock she blasted the shield. Prue screamed and Phoebe turned around. She saw her eldest sister slide to the floor.

Paige tumbled out and Phoebe rushed to her side. "Leo," she screamed as she looked into the sky. "He won´t hear you," Charles grinned. "This place is protected."

"Dammit," Phoebe hissed as she charged another bolt. Sending it flying at him he held out his hand and with one wave the bolt was sent right back at Phoebe who with a small sight fell to the ground. Paige looked scared at her bleeding sisters. Peony wailed and Paige ran to her.

"You will never get my child," she hollered as she turned her side to him protecting her. "I will get you both," he said.

Then out of nowhere Glenn, Cole, Andy and Leo appeared. "What the…" Andy said. Peony clapped her hands as she saw her father and uncles. "Peony," Leo whispered. The little girl must have orbed them to her, he thought.

Then Glenn threw himself at Charles. With a fury none of them knew he had in him he threw himself at Charles. Kicking and punching him while he yelled. "How dare you hurt Paige. How could you kill your own child." Charles were surprised by the attack and couldn´t move.

"Glenn," Paige whispered but Glenn didn´t stop. He kept on hitting and kicking Charles. Peony wailed and that stopped Glenn. He turned around and looked at them. Paiges eyes held big unfinished tears and Peony was all red in her face. Glenn looked at his hands and moaned.

Suddenly he was lying under Charles. Charles hit him and Glenn groaned as he felt his rib break. Then Charles jumped up and his eyes gleamed red and a ring of fire appeared around him. Looking helplessly at Paige and Peony he whispered "I love you".

Paige screamed as she saw this and ran towards him. Andy charged an energy ball and threw it at Charles. Cole ran to Paige and held her back as she screamed while her husband burned. "Wait Paige. You can´t do anything," he whispered into her ears. Paige knew this but she couldn´t just stand there.

Leo charged a lightning and with a mighty explosion Charles was sent backwards. Then he ran to Piper side. "Hold on honey," he whispered as a famillar golden light streamed from his hands. Piper moaned and sat up. "Paige? Phoebe, Prue?," she yelled. Leo kissed her hard and then ran to Prue. Holding out his hands and soon after a gasp was heard and Prue was up. With fury in her eyes she waved her hand and Charles was sent blasting back.

Then another moan was heard and Phoebe sat up. "We are gonna finish this now," she grumpled. "Everybody, now!" she yelled.

Four energy balls was thrown, An Elderly lightning, a mighty explosion came from Pipers hands, Phoebe sent a lightning and Prue telekinecally threw everything she had in her at him. Paige stood up and her orbs gathered around his chest as she called for his heart. Charles took one last look at her and whispered her name. Then he exploded in a might blow which sent them all flying.

Paige ran to Glenns side. A faint pulse was felt and Paige looked at him with fear in her eyes. She couldn´t loose Glenn. He meant too much to her. She laid across him and tears leaked out of her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "Paige," Leo said as he gently pushed her a side. A golden light and Glenn sat up coughing.

"Glenn," Paige whispered. Then she threw herself at him. "Oh God. I thought I lost you," she cried. Glenn put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I´m not gonna leave you," he mumbled into her hair.

Peony looked at her parents and then waddled over to her auntie Prue. She lifted her hands up and Prue picked her up. "Mommy is gonna be okay," Prue whispered into her hair. Peony nodded. She knew that now.


	23. Hearing thought, are we?

Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked the previous one.

Happy reading

RR

TTFN

Glenn looked at Paige with tears in his eyes. "I´m so sorry. I´m sorry I wasn´t there," he whispered his head bowed down.

"It´s okay. I think I needed to do this by my self," Paige said lifting his head. Piper looked at her. "Not by yourself, Paigey. You will always have us." Prue and Phoebe nodded and the rest of the family smiled.

"Oh my God," Phoebe breathed. "What?" Piper raised her hands. "The kids," Phoebe said. "Oh God," Leo said as he grabbed Piper and orbed them out. Phoebe grabbed on to Cole and he shimmered them out. Prue took Andys hand and he shimmered them out. Paige took up Peony in her arms and smiled at her. "I thank the Gods that you are okay. I love you, baby," she said. Peony looked at her parents then smiled. "I wuve you too, mommy and daddy," she said.

---

When Paige, Peony and Glenn orbed in Piper and Leo sat with Pacifica in their arms. "Oh honey. I´m so so sorry," Piper sobbed. Pacy patted her head. "Me okay, mommy" she said.

Phoebe sat with Priya with tears in her eyes. Cole stood behind her also teary. "I´m sorry," she whispered. Priya nodded. "We ok, daddy and mommy"

Prue just hugged her daughter tightly. Andy held her hands. "I´m so so so sorry, baby girl." Pandora nodded. "Me undewstand daddy. Auntie Paige dangew."

---

After the girls had some food and the mothers and fathers had said sorry a hundred times the father had taken their girls with them into the sun room for some time alone.

Prue lied in the middle in her bed. Paige laid beside her holding her hand. Piper laid beside her, her head on her shoulder. Phoebe laid beside Prue with her head resting on her head. "I was so scared," Paige whimpered. Piper squeezed her hand. And Phoebe reached in over Prue and laid her arm around Paige as good as she could. Prue just laid. "I know," she said. "I sorry we didn´t come sooner." Paige nodded. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she said in a small voice. The sisters nodded and closed their eyes to stay with each other.

---

The days pasted by and even though Charles had hurt them a lot they came to think of him less and less.

---

Phoebe screamed as she was hurled into one of the walls in the attic. "Hey. That wasn´t nice," Piper scolded and flicked her wrist. A piece of flesh fell of the arm of the demon and it hissed in pain. Prue was battling her own demon. She gave a small yep as the demon threw an energy ball over her. Telekinetically she hurled it back at him and he exploded in a blast. Phoebe jumped up. "Ow!" she mumbled. "Phoebe look out," Paige screamed. Phoebe didn´t hesitate but levitated up in the air. An energy ball flew under her and exploded a chair.

'_stupid witches' _a voice entered Prue mind. She snapped around and looked over her should. "Did you guys hear that?" she yelled to her sisters. "Kinda busy here, Prue," Piper yelled as the demon threw her up against the wall. Phoebe grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Piper. Landing a kick in his back she turned around. "Heard what, Prue?"

'_She is gonna pay for that. She dosen´t see me now. Phoebe is going to die'_ a voice entered Prues mind again. "Phoebe! Levitate," she screamed and Phoebe flew up. Right under her she saw a larger energy ball than usually pass. Piper raised her hands and the demon exploded in a blast.

"What is going on?" Piper stood hands in her side and looked at Prue. "I don´t know" she said. "What about the did you hear that? What was it we were supposed to hear", Paige said.

"I just.. I heard someone say that he should attack Phoebe now because she wasn´t looking at him." Prue looked helplessly at her sisters.

'_Is she alright?' _Paiges voice entered her mind. "Yeah, I´m fine," Prue answered. "What?" Piper looked from one to another. "I think we need some help here. Leo!"

In blue orbs the Elder orbed in. "What is it, honey?" '_wow, what has happened here',_ Prue heard Leo in her mind. "Just another fight, Leo." Leo looked at her confused. "I didn´t say anything." "But I just heard you." Paige shock her head. "We didn´t hear anything Prue."

"Okay, what the hell is going on,?" Piper stood with her hands in her side. '_Maybe a new power, '_Leo thought. "I got a new power?" Prue asked. "What?," Phoebe looked very confused. "Eh," Leo said. "I think Prue here got a new power."

"Which one,?" Prue asked now every pleased. '_Telepathy'_ she heard Leo in her mind. "Oh… That makes so much sense right now," Prue mumbled. "What!!" Piper looked really grumpy. "Telepathy," Leo said. "That is why she heard stuff you didn´t."

Phoebe looked at Prue. "And how exactly does this fit in with her telekinesis and astralprojection?"

"Prue can move things with her mind. Now she can also move thoughts into and if I´m not mistaken out of her mind."

Prue looked shocked. '_Piper? Can you hear me,'_ she thought. Pipers head snapped around. "Prue? Did you just..?" "Yeah," she said.

"This is very confusing," Paige said.

---

Prue sat with Pandora in her arms as Andy shimmered in. '_Guess I could surprise her now,'_ Andy thought. "No you can´t honey," Prue said still back turned. "What?" Andy seemed very confused.

"Don´t worry. I just got a new power." '_Telepathy'._ Andy looked at Prue for a while then smiled. "This is great." '_Expect for the fact that I can´t surprise her ever again' _he thought. "No, you can´t," Prue grinned. Andy sighted.

"Hello my sweet girl," he purred at Pandora. "Hi daddy," the little girl grinned. "Me wants up," she demanded. "You wish, my command," Andy laughed. Prue smiled at the sight of her husband picking their daughter up and spun her around. Pandora giggled.

---

A few weeks later.

Phoebe groaned as she sat up. She had been feeling a little off lately but still it was a good thing. She smiled at the thought. She had been knowing it for a while now. Every day she took a little sip of potion that she had made so Prue couldn´t read her mind. This little secret was something she wanted to keep for herself for a short period of time. Of course Cole would know very soon but for now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of having something for herself. That was very rare in a family of eight adults and four kids. Soon five kids she smiled.

Cole pocked his head in. "Still not feeling well, sweetie?" Phoebe shock her head. "No. I think I´m gonna lie here for a while." Cole nodded and left her alone. She smiled. Boy was he in for a surprise.

---

"I´m worried about Phoebe," Cole came down the stairs in a hurry. "What is up?," Piper looked at him. "She has been really sick lately. Dosen´t want to leave the bed. Sleeping all the time. Maybe she should go to a doctor."

Prue came down the stairs with Pandora in her arms. "Hey. What is up? I know that face and it is not good," she said as she placed Pandora in her chair.

"Cole thinks Phoebe is sick," Leo informed. "Hmm. Let me check," Prue said. "Look after my girl?," she said looking at the others. Cole smiled. "Of course."

---

"Hey Pheebs. What is wrong?"

Phoebe smiled. "Nothing. I´m okay."

"Are you sure. Maybe I should take you to the doctor."

"No. I´m okay. Really. In fact. Could you sent Cole up?"

Prue looked at her, her eyes narrow. "Do I smell something bad?"

"No Prue. This is really good. I will explain later." Prue closed the door and went down stairs.

---

"She wants to talk to you," she said as she came down.

Cole took one look at her and then rushed up the stairs.

"Phoebe?," he asked as he walked in. Phoebe smiled at him. "Come here," she said. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Say hallo to your new daughter," she smiled. Cole gasped. And then opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "You´re pregnant," he said. Phoebe beamed and nodded. "Yeah." "Phoebe… This is great," Cole grinned. "Wait. How did you hide it from Prue? You know, her new power."

Phoebe nodded towards her dresser. "See the little bottle. I made it so I could keep the secret. You should be the first to know." Cole smiled, very pleased with his wife not being ill. "I can´t wait to tell them," he said grinning. Phoebe looked at him pleadingly. "Can it wait a little. I want to enjoy this just the two of us a little." "Of course. We will wait then." Cole leaned down and kissed her and the lips. A sweet and soft kiss.

He stood up and then without a word shimmered out. Phoebe just got to wonder where he went when he shimmered back in with Priya in his arms. Together the little family laid and snuggled in each others embrace.

---

"Oh I hope nothing is wrong with her," Paige mumbled, mouth full of toast. Piper pored a cup of coffee to Prue and handed it over with just a spoonful of sugar. "Me too," she stated. "Now, where is he. He can´t just shimmer in and take Priya and just leave without telling us something," Prue complained. "They will come," Piper said as she gave Pacifica a piece of bread. "Here you go sweetie." Pacifica giggled and took a large bite. "Where is daddy,?" she asked. "I don´t know. He orbed out early, honey."

In that moment shiny blue orbs appeared and seconds later the Elder appeared. "Mm… I smell breakfast," he said as he grabbed a piece of toast. "Very good, honey," he stated as he carefully chewed his mouthful. Piper smiled.

---

Upstairs Cole looked down at his sleeping wife and child. Resting his head and Phoebe´s stomach he talked softly to the new baby inside of her. "My darling daughter. You are so awaited. I can´t wait to meet you. I will love you so much and your aunties and uncles will be so happy." He grinned at the thought of Phoebes sisters when they would find out. "What are you smiling of, honey." Coles head snapped around and meet Phoebes eyes.

"Just the thought of your sisters face when they find out."

Phoebe laughed silently so she didn´t wake her daughter. "I know."

---

Days passed by and neither Phoebe nor Cole would say anything. In the end Prue, Piper and Paige got so nervous they walked into the room without knocking and stood arms crossed.

"What is going on?" Prue said, her eyes narrow. "We know something is going on and we really don´t like not knowing."

"Can´t a girl have a little secret in this house," Phoebe sighted.

"No," Piper said. "Not when it concerns your health."

Cole looked at Phoebe and she nodded. "Alright then. Gather your men," she said.

Piper looked to the sky. "Leo?" In shiny blue orbs and a soft jingle Leo appeared. "What is up?"

Paige also looked to the sky. "Glenn," she yelled. Moments after Glenn appeared.

Prue just called out for Andy.

Moments later the hole family was there. The children placed on their parents arm. Priya sat in her mothers embrace very happy.

"Look," Phoebe said. "You don´t have to worry this much. It is just that.." Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled. " In about 7 months there will be another baby in this house."

Silence filled the room. Then Prue, Piper and Paige yelp of happiness and launched them selfs at their sister. "Congratulations Phoebe," they screamed. Leo, Andy and Glenn just smiled. Andy reached down and picked Priya up. "You´re gonna be a big sister," he said. Priya nodded very proudly. "Yes. Me is." Everybody laughed.

---

One month after

Phoebe came down the stair all green in the face. Paige looked up from the paper. "Aw, sweetie. Are you okay? You look terrible." Phoebe just shock her head. "I just think I threw up my own lungs." Paige gave her a hug. "I don´t understand why it isn´t gone yet. I mean when you had Priya after two months you were okay again," she stated.

Phoebe just shock her head. "I don´t know. Oh I feel awful," she complained. "Then go to bed," a voice said. Piper came down the stairs with Pacifica in her arms. Pacifica went over to her aunt and climbed up to her. "What is wong wit you, auntie Phoebe?" Phoebe smiled at the little girl. "Sometimes you get a little sick when you are pregnant."

Pacifica looked at her questionably. "What is pwegnant?" she asked. "I have a baby in my stomach." "How did it get in there,?" the little girl looked very confused. Piper quickly picked up her daughter. "I will explain that when you´re older."

---

(_Phoebe is now 7 months pregnant.)_

Phoebe groaned as she tried to bent down and tie her shoes. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled. Prue grinned. "I´ll help you." Phoebe looked at her gratefully. "I hate being this fat. I can´t even tie my own shoes," she grumbled. Prue just laughed.

Suddenly 5 demons shimmered in. Without any notice one of them sent a blast at Prue who ducked. "Piper? Paige. Help," Phoebe screamed as she levitated over it.

Upstairs in Piper and Leos room Piper sat on the bed. She had feeling a little funky lately. Didn´t want to eat or anything. Very tired and no patience at all. It was so not like her.

Then she heard the screamed and she bolted out the door. She meet Paige in the hallway and without a word she grabbed on to her sister who orbed them out and into the living room where the just saw Prue crash into a wall.

"Hey," Piper yelled and held up her hands to freeze the room but instead orbed appeared under one of the demons and lifted it up high. Paige looked at her every confused. "How did you do that?" she asked. Piper just looked at her hands. "Look out," Phoebe screamed and Piper threw herself to the ground. "Demon," Paige called and threw her arm out. The demon crashed into a wall and fell down. Phoebe threw an electric bolt after one of the demons and it exploded in a blast.

Another demon hissed and a fireblast was sent towards Prue who just held up her arm and sent it right back. "Atheme," Paige yelled and another demon was dust. The two remaining looked at each other and shimmered out.

"Okay, Piper. What the hell was that?" Prue stood with her arms in the side. Piper looked shocked. "I don´t know. A new power?" "No. It can´t be. That was orbs and you´re not a whitelighter."

"But Leo is," Phoebe broke into the conversation. "Maybe.. maybe you´re pregnant". Piper looked puzzled. "I have been feeling a little weird lately," she stated. "Wait," Prue said and closed her eyes. She had learned to control her new power so now she could switch it off.

After a minute she opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes. There is someone in there," she grinned. Piper gave her one look and then she fainted. "Piper," Paige gasped and catched her just before she hit the ground. Gently she placed her on the sofa.

"What happened?" Piper slowly opened the eyes. "You just found out you´re pregnant," Phoebe stated. Piper laid very still. "I am?" Prue nodded. Then Piper broke out into tears. "Oh no, honey. It will be okay," Phoebe quickly said. "I´m just so happy," Piper cried.

In that moment Leo orbed in. He took one look around and then bolted to Pipers side. "Honey, what´s a matter," he said. Piper took a look at him and then smiled. "It is happy tears, darling. Guess what we just found out?" Leo looked very confused. Then Piper held out her arms and orbs formed under him and lifted him up. "Wow," Leo yelled and Piper gently put him down.

"You have a new power. But I don´t understand. That was whitelighter orbs." Piper laughed. "Oh, sweetie. It´s not my power." Leo sat a little. "I still don´t get it," he said. Prue smiled. "You know – for an Elder you´re not that smart." Leo thought a little and then he broke out into a smile. "You´re pregnant." Piper grinned. Then Leo stood up and grabbed her and swung her around. "Guess he it happy too," Paige grinned.


	24. Forget me not

Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked the previous one.

Happy reading

RR

TTFN

Just as the family arrived home after the hole affair with Dan, Phoebe gave a small noise. "Oh," she said and sunk to the ground. A pool of water appeared under her.

Cole looked at his wife with panic in his eyes. "But it isn´t supposed to happen now," he protested. "The baby dosen´t agree," Prue grinned at him. "Maybe we should take her to a hospital," Glenn said. Piper nodded. "Good thinking. Cole?" Cole rushed to Phoebe´s side and soon after ripples formed and they were gone.

Prue smiled to Andy and grabbed on to Pandora. "Come on honey. We are going to the hospital." "Why mommy? Auntie Phoebe sicky?" Prue shock her head. "No, darling. She is having a baby." Pandora thought for a minute and then clapped her hands together.

Glenn took Paiges hand. "Ready?" Paige nodded. Peony waddled over and took her fathers hand. In orbs they disappeared.

Piper took one look at her family. Pacifica held out her arms and Piper picked her up. Leo took them into his arms and then orbed away.

---

Cole rushed into the emergency room. Phoebe gave a high pitch screams and the nearest doctor came rushing to her. "What happened,?" he questioned as he felt her stomach. "She went into labor, but there is another month to go," Cole said panic in his eyes.

"Any unusually stress," the doctor asked as he took her pulse and looked into her eyes. "Yes, well. We had a little family crisis earlier today," he explained. "Okay. Take Mrs..?" "Halliwell-Turner" "Mrs. Halliwell-Turner into the nearest room," the doctor commanded and two nurses came and took Phoebe away from Cole.

He tried to run after her but was stopped by the doctor. "I have to check on her first. I will come and get you," he said and then he rushed into the room.

Cole sank down on some chairs as Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Paige, Glenn and the kids rushed in. "Where is she," Paige asked as she looked around wildly. "They took her in there. They say I have to wait until they have examined her," Cole said quietly.

Piper sat down next to him and took his hand. "She will be alright," she mumbled. Cole gratefully squeezed her hand.

---

Peony and Pandora sat on the floor and stared on the door. "Why can´t we go see auntie Phoebe?" Pandora looked at her aunts and uncles. "Me don´t undewstand." She grumbled. Piper took the girl up and gave her a tight hug. "She is alright, angel. The doctors just have to make sure." She said this to comfort her niece but also to assure herself.

---

"Look?," Paige said. Prues head snapped around and saw a doctor coming towards them. "There were some complications but Mrs. Halliwell-Turner is okay for now."

"When can we see her," Cole said angsty. "Now," the doctor said.

Before anyone got to do anything Cole had jumped up and raced down the hallway.

"He was really very worried," Prue said. "I could hear it inside my head." Andy gave her hand a hug and Prue turned gratefully around and kissed him.

---

Phoebe was lying pale in the bed with tubes sticking out of her. As soon as the girls saw her Peony broke out in a wail. Phoebes eyes opened. "I´m okay, baby girl," she said in a quiet voice. Prue rushed to her sisters side and squeezed her hand. "Never do that again," she whispered. "Haven´t planned on it," Phoebe smiled. Cole stood still by her side more calm now that he had seen her and knew she was okay.

---

Pandora reached up and Andy picked her up and placed her on Phoebes bed. "Weally okay?" she asked. Phoebe smiled. "Really, sweetie," she confirmed.

---

Suddenly doctors came rushing though the door. "Everybody has to leave now." "What is going on," Piper said looking scared. "The baby´s heart rate is dropping," a nurse said as she grabbed on to Phoebes bed.

Phoebe looked at Cole pleadingly. "Please don´t leave me," she whispered. "I´m not," Cole said.

Prue took Paiges hand and let her outside. Soon after the others came too.

---

Phoebe was sweating. Both from the birth but also nervous for her new baby. She could hear the doctors talking and wished she had Prues telepathy so she could find out what was happening with her baby.

The contractions came and left. Cole wiped her sweaty forehead and whispered comforting words in her ears but she didn´t listen.

She was so focused on the heart monitor which kept an eye on the baby´s heart.

Suddenly a bipping sound came and Phoebes head snapped around as doctors came rushing to her.

Suddenly her head flew back and Cole watched as Phoebe was pulled into a powerful premonition.

Premonition

_Herself screaming out in pain. Cole helplessly trying to calm her. Suddenly a bunch of demons orbed in together with a dusin darklighters. Phoebe screamed as a fire ball caused Cole to go into flames and watched helplessly as Cole whispered her name and then disappeared._

_Then she saw her child coming out of her even though she wanted to keep it in where it was safe. She cried out as the doctors bursted into flames and a large demon closed in on her. She cried out as she saw her newly born baby burst into flames and then felt her own body disappear as she whispered Coles name._

_Premonition ends._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition and cried out. The doctors thought it was her contractions but Cole knew better. "What is it. What did you see." "Hell," she whispered and then she closed her eyes.

Trying to channel her power and sent the premonition to Prue. Her telepathy should be able to catch it. Even though she was in so much pain she had to try.

Then her head flew back and the premonition came back at full speed but this time she wasn´t alone.

---

Outside Prue was trying to comfort her younger sisters when a powerful feeling came over her and she collapse in her chair.

"Prue!" Piper screamed as she saw her sister fall from the chair.

---

Prue watched in horror as Phoebes premonition went though her. Then Phoebe lying in her bed. '_Help me, Prue' _ her voice said.

Prue screamed as she came to and jumped out in lightning speed. "Phoebe, premonition, death. Help!" She screamed as she charged the room. Piper and Paige took one look at her and then flew after her. Andy, Glenn and Leo took one look at each other then grabbed the kids and ran after them.

---

Prue came rushing though the doors. She took a look around. Then Piper came though waving her hands, freezing the room. "When," She yelled.

Just in that moment the demons and darklighters appeared.

Prue flung out her arms sending darklighters everywhere. Piper flicked her wrist and two demons went smoking. Paige yelled for a crossbow and she shot a darklighter in the chest. The darklighters took one look at her and then fired all they had at her. Just then Glenn came though the room. In horror he watched as the arrows flew at his beloved wife. He screamed but then out of the blue a green shield appeared shielding Paige from the arrows. As they hit the shield a large boom was heard and the arrows were gone.

Priya stood in the door hands raised. Pandora glared at a demon and an energy ball appeared. "Bad demon," she yelled as she threw it at it. The demon disappeared in smoke.

Pacifica lifted a crossbow with her telekinesis and fired at a darklighter who screamed and then vanished.

_Zing,_ a lightening flew from Leos hands and another demon was gone.

Then a very large demon came from the shadows.

"This time the child won´t survive," it hissed. Then he raise his hands and sent everybody flying back. Phoebe watched as he advanced on her and screamed as she felt her baby on the way out.

"No, no, no!" she yelled helplessly. "Stay in. Please."

She felt how the baby came out and cried out as the demon grabbed the child which had just come out of her.

"No!" The voice was Coles. He grabbed on to the demon and yanked the child from him.

Piper jumped up and she sent all of her powers after him in a mighty blast. He still stood unharmed. "Oh no," she moaned. He roared and flung out his arm and Piper was thrown across the room landing unconscious on the floor bleeding out of her head. Glenn saw this and jumped into action. A darklighter arrow flew into him and he fell to the ground groaning.

"Glenn," Paige yelled and he disappeared in orb. She kneeld at his side. "Monitor," she screamed and sent the electric device after him.

The demon hissed and the monitor disappeared in flames.

Prue raised her hands and with all she got the demon was flung across the room with the power of the Charmed One.

Pandora created an glowing light which formed into an energy ball which just grew and grew. With a scream she flung it at the demon who appeared unconscious on the floor. She took a look at her cousins and Priya opened her arms. Pandora gathered all of her strength and formed a bigger energy ball. She couldn´t move it so Pacifica gathered all of her strength and sent it at the demon.

In that moment Priya took a deep breath and with everything she had she captured all of the energy ball in so the demon exploded in a blast. Peony saw that her cousins were in the way and orbed out. She grabbed them and orbed just as the flames reached where the kids had just been.

---

All of the adult just looked at the children with big eyes. Then a cry and Phoebe turned her attention to the baby. She was little with Coles icy blue eyes and her light brown hair.

She handed the baby over to Cole who stood still a gap at his daughter and nieces. Then she sat up and with all of the remaining strength in her she flew at her daughters side. She grabbed on to her hard and hugged her with everything she had.

"You were so brave, my darling girl," she sobbed. Priya looked at her mother and then she fainted.

Prue and Andy took a look at their child and it was just only that Andy caught his daughter.

Glenn grabbed Peony and hugged her for dear life. "Don´t you dare scare me again like that," he said in a still voice. "I promise daddy," Peony said.

Pacifica looked at her father and then she fell to the floor. Leo rushed to her and picked her up. "I´m so proud of you," he whispered to the unconscious girl.

---

Cole came to Phoebes side. "Are you okay?" Phoebe nodded as she craddled Priya.

"Prue. Can´t you do something in their mind to make them forget?"

Prue looked sad. "I don´t think so."

"But maybe you can," Peony said.

A groan was heard and Piper sat up. She held her head but then remembered the demon. She jumped up and raised her hands to explode something. "Where is he," she hissed. "He is gone honey," Leo said as he again picked up Pacifica. "They killed him," he said and Piper looked at her daughter and nieces. "What," she said. Prue nodded "They did. But Peony who do you mean?"

Peony sighted. "I´m tired, daddy," she said. "I know baby girl, but you have to tell us or the hole world might know of us and that can´t happen."

"Auntie Phoebe maybe can. She can control electricity."

"I don´t understand," Phoebe said.

"Bwain thoughts is elecwicity. You can maybe make them forget like that."

"Peony you are a genius," Paige said happily as she hugged her sweet girl.

"Can I sleep now," she asked as she yawned. "Yes," Glenn said.

"Phoebe?" Prue said. Phoebe nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I can," she whispered.

She squinted her eyes and a bright ligth appeared. It flew into the doctors and nurses.

---

At home the girl was put to rest. Leo had stayed behind and made sure no one could remember. It was a success. No one remembered anything about the hole thing.

---

Prue and Andy sat in their daughters room. They looked down at her. "She was so brave," andy whispered. '_Yes she was,'_ Prue thought to him so they wouldn´t wake her.

---

Piper and Leo just sat with their girl in their arms. Piper could hold her because of her growing stomach so Leo had the honor. He cradled her as she was a baby. "I love you. And you," he whispered to his two most precious things in the world.

---

Phoebe laid in bed with both Priya and the new baby in her arms. Cole laid beside her with Priya and the new in the butterhole. Phoebe just smiled. "I´m so tired." "I know honey. Sleep. You deserve it." Phoebe yawned gratefully and fell into a deep sleep.

Cole just continued to look at his beloved and two girls.

---

Glenn sat in a chair watching his daughter sleep in his arms. Paige came up behind him and placed her arms around him. "I´m so happy. To have brought this miracle to the world. Thank you for this. And I love you" she said with all the happiness in the world in her voice.

Glenn smiled. "Thank you too. I couldn´t have made them without you."

Then a soft laughter was heard and in blue orbs the door closed.


	25. Giving birth really hurts

Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked the previous one.

Happy reading

Happy to hear that people liked the chapters

RR

TTFN

Piper laid in her bed. She smiled to herself. Her 9th months pregnant stomach was pretty large now. A small pain and she felt the baby taking a little swim. She grinned at the thought of her new niece, Padma.

Cole and Phoebe had decided that Padma would be a good name for the little. The name meant Lotus and she was just as beautiful as the pretty flower.

The girl had the same power as herself. It was always funny to she the little girl explode something. Usually by accident. Then Phoebe running to clear out the fire.

A soft jingle was heard and then a deep voice said: "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Piper turned around and smiled at her husband. "I´m very fine thank you. And the baby is fine too I think. She is taking a swim right now," she grinned.

Leo laughed and placed his hands on her stomach. "Hey there little girl." Piper felt a small kick and Leo looked at her surprised. "She answered," he was a gap. Piper grinned. "They can hear you, you know."

"Where is Pacifica," Leo asked sitting down. Piper nodded to the door. "She is playing with Peony. Enjoying the last days before they all start in kindergarten."

The four girls were admitted to the magical kindergarten at magic school. The Charmed Ones had decided that it is to risky to let the kids go to a normal kindergarten. They could be attacked by a demon or someone could see them use their powers.

"Oh, I hope the baby wanna come out soon," Piper sighted. The big stomach was beginning to be too heavy.

Leo smiled. "It can´t be long now. Then our little girl will be here with us."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Piper looked questionably at her husband.

Leo squinted his eyes together. "Not really. You?"

"Actually yes. I been thinking. What if we name her after the Cassandras and Prudences in our family?"

"Cassandra Prudence? I like it."

"No, honey," Piper smiled. "Prissandra."

Leo smiled. "I like that even better. Got a nice sound"

Piper grinned. "Thank. Felt kinda smart after figuring out."

Leo laughed and bent down to kiss her.

---

Phoebe with Padma in her arms. The little girl could now raise her head for a little while now but everyday she made progress.

Priya was very happy about her new baby sister and played with her a lot. Which of course meant Priya clapping her hands in front of the baby or trying to move her around with her shield. Phoebe was very careful to let her daughter be a part of Padmas life but also needed to take good care of her.

Cole was also a very big part of Padmas life but right now he was working on a very big case. Phoebe sighted. She missed him when he wasn´t home. She laughed a little by herself. She missed him even if it was just an hour since she had seen him last.

Prue came down the stairs. Pandora walked beside her with her mother and sniffed in tears in her big blue eyes.

"What is a matter, honey?" Phoebe asked.

"She is scared of going to kindergarten," Prue said bending down and kissed the girl's hair. "But there is nothing to worry about sweetie."

"But what if you forget me there,?" Pandoras lower lip trembled by the thought.

"Oh honey. We will never forget you there. You are the most important thing in this world." Pandora looked at Prue and then smiled.

"Where is Peony, Pri and Pacy?" she asked. Phoebe nodded towards the sunroom. Pandora ran towards them.

Prue sighted. "They are getting so big" Phoebe took a look at her sister. "Yeah. They really are."

Prue sat down and picked Padma from Phoebes arms. "Hey there little girl," she said as she tickled her tummy. Padma giggled and waved her hands and a little explosion appeared behind Prue.

"Ops," Phoebe said and hurried to clear the fire. Prue took a look at Padma who just giggled. "You´re a handful. Even Pandora knew not to make an energy ball in your age." Padma looked at her with big icy blue eyes. "You know. You have your fathers eyes." She giggled again.

Paige orbed in behind them. "Incoming," she yelled. Phoebe jumped up and charged a electric bolt. Prue shielded her niece and used her telepathy to read the mind of the unwelcome.

"Phoebe, look out," she screamed just as a blast shock the hole house. Phoebe was thrown back and hit the stairs. "Ow," she moaned as Paige helped her up.

Pandora, Peony, Pacifica and Priya came though the doors.

"The Children of the Light," the demon hissed.

"Huh?" Prue said. Then the demon sent a mighty blast at the kids. Priya held out her hands and protected them with her shield.

Steps on the stairs and Piper came waddling down. "No!" she yelled and exploded a piece of his arm. The demon snickered and Piper was sent flying down the stairs. "No, Piper!" Paige called and Piper disappeared in orbs. "Thanks sis," she said as she landed safely on the ground. Pandora glared at the demon. "No one do that to my little cousin," she yelled and an energy ball hit target.

Peony orbed out and appeared behind the demon. She picked up a lamp and threw it down on the demon who roared. He turned around and grabbed the girl by the neck.

"No," Paige called but was soon hurled into a wall.

"What the hell," Piper yelled. "Who was that?"

Prue closed her eyes and felt an invisible demon. "Oh my God. Paige orb now!" She yelled as she threw a telekinetic blast at the spot. Paige orbed out and in behind her.

A load groan was heard and the table broke in half as if something landed on it heavily.

The demon flung out its arm and Paige flew into the wall. With a small oh she fell to the floor. Peony cried out. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up in the air and all the air was forced out of her lungs. Pandora hissed and flung and energy ball at the space in front of Peony and with a loud noise Peony fell to the floor.

There she rubbed her neck and suddenly her face brightened up.

"Pandy, Pri and Pacy – come!" She yelled. The four girls soon after disappeared in baby blue orbs.

"Pandora?" Prue screamed as she ducked a telekinetically blast.

---

In the kitchen.

The four girls appeared in blue lights and as soon as they appeared Peony said: "Pacy, can you get the flower down from up there?" she pointed at a shell. Pacifica nodded and soon after she stood with the flower.

"When we come out then use your powers to get the invisible demon with the flower. Then we can see him," Peony annonced happily.

She grabbed on to the girls and orbed them back into the living room.

---

"Where did the girls go?" Piper looked around wildly. Prue closed her eyes. "They are in the kitchen." "Why did they go there," Phoebe yelled and in that moment the four kids appeared.

"Find him auntie Prue. The invisible demon," Peony yelled. Prue closed her eyes and catched the demons thoughts. "There," she yelled and pointed to a place in a corner.

"Pacy – lift the flower up, Pandy explode it, Priya contain it," Peony yelled and the rest did as she said.

Soon after the demon appeared in white flower. He roared and flung out his arm and made Peony fly though the room.

"Peony," Paige called and her daughter disappeared in orbs. Shortly after she appeared unharmed beside her. "Good thinking darling," she said.

Piper raised her hands and exploded the now flower-covered demon then turned to the other demon.

He roared as he saw his companion explode into pieces. He lifted his hands and fire streamed out of them. Piper who was in the way lifted her hands and tried to freeze it, but nothing happen. She closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the impact.

"Piper," Paige screamed and in the last moment Piper disappeared. "Oh oh," Piper said as she reappeared.

Pandora glared at the demon. " Don´t try to kill my auntie," she yelped and lifted her hands to explode the demon. The demon flew through the room in the affect but wasn´t vanquished.

"Oh oh?" Paige said. Piper pointed down. "Oh oh." A pool of water appeared under her.

"Oh my God. Piper´s water just broke," Paige yelled. Prue snapped around and took a look at Piper who stood deadly still. "What is going on. Piper, run!" but Piper just stood still. "Piper,?" Phoebe yelled.

Then they saw her being lifted up in the air. "No. Piper!" Paige called and thanked the Gods that Piper disappeared in orbs. "Glenn," she called and her husband stood before her. "Honey, what?" Suddenly he was thrown though the room too.

"Argh," he yelled as he landed on the floor. "Honey, Get Piper out. She´s in labor." Glenn nodded and seconds after he and Piper disappeared.

Seconds later Glenn and Piper was gone. "We have to get Leo here."

Pacifica, seeing her mother in danger, lifted her hands. "Give me the strength, give me the power. I invoke thy, make him powder."

A fine layer of dust settled over the mansion after Pacificas spell. Prue, Phoebe and Paige stood opened mouth and stared at her.

"Where is mommy and daddy? I want mommy and daddy" the girl demanded.

Prue lifted her head to the sky and called: "Glenn. Bring Piper and Leo."

In a soft jingle both Piper, Leo and Glenn appeared. Piper was very red in the head and she was breathing heavily.

"Prue," she yelled. Prue rushed to her sisters side and held her hand. Leo grabbed her other hand. Pacifica stood eyes big and then she let out a cry.

Leos head snapped around and he ran to his eldest side. "Shyy honey. Mommys fine. She is just having your baby sister," he smoothed her. Pacifica still cried. "I want mommy" Leo looked helplessly at Phoebe. Phoebe went to the girl.

"Pacy, mommy is fine. Come and sit with auntie Phoebe." Pacifica shock her head and clutched on to Leo like there was no tomorrow.

Leo sighted. "Come honey. I will just go and tell mommy something and then I´m gonna come back to you okay?" he said. Pacifica thought for a second and then nodded. "Hurry"

---

In her bedroom Piper laid. "Argh. Where is he," she yelled. Paige held her hand and stroke her face. "He is just talking to Pacy," she said.

"I need him. I´m going to kill him for putting me into this mess," she growled.

Prue smiled. Leo was in for a ride. Last time there was so much stress and demons that Piper hadn´t got the time for this pain but now. She smiled again.

Just then Leo orbed in. "Honey?"

Piper glared at him. "Where the hell were you. It´s your baby you know. And by the way. When I´m done here, I´m going to kill you. You´re gonna wish you were never born," Piper threatened.

Paige just laughed at Leos stunned face. "It really hurts," she smiled.

"Sweetheart I have to stay with Pacy. She is terrified."

Piper looked at him beggingly. "Can´t you stay.. Please. I need you," Leo looked at Prue and Paige torn.

Paige nodded and said: "Don´t worry Leo. I´ll go talk to her." And then she orbed out.

---

Down stairs Phoebe was trying to smooth Pacifica but the little girl wouldn´t stop crying. Not that she blamed her Phoebe thought. Piper had looked terrible when she saw her and so young she couldn´t understand the fact of birth.

Then Paige orbed in.

"Pacy. Honey? You know mommys having a baby right?" Pacifica nodded. "Did you know that is why she screamed? It is because it really hurts." "Like when I scratch my knee," she wanted to know.

"Yes just like that but even more so you see. Mommy really needs daddy right now." Pacifica thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay. Tell mommy I love her," she said.

"Cole? Glenn? Andy? Can you take the young ones?" Phoebe said. She really needed to see Piper. The men nodded and Andy picked up Pacifica.

"Come on baby girl. Let´s find something pun to play with." She grinned and pulled him towards a doll.

---

Upstairs Piper was in a world of pain. It seemed like she had been in pain forever.

Leo was holding her hand whispering smoothing words in her ear kissing her clammy head once in a while.

"Paige?" Piper whispered. Paige stood forward. "Yes sweetie." "Could you.. Can you hold my other hand." Paige smiled. "Of course honey." Paige took her hand and Phoebe and Prue smiled. Good to see how close they had gotten.

Prue smiled at the thought and turned to Phoebe. Their bond was so close now and Prue took Phoebes hand and gave it a tight hug. Phoebe looked up and smiled. She was so glad that Prue was here. She was her big sister.

A scream tore her back to reality. Piper breathed heavily. "Breath honey breath," Leo said. Piper glared at him. "Does it look like I can breath," she hissed. Prue just grinned.

"I hate you. I hate everything. I´m going to kill you. Argh" Piper yelled. Leo looked so stunned that the three other women laughed.

"This really really hurts," Paige reminded him.

By that time that contraction had ended. Piper looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don´t really hate you. I love you. It just.." "Hurts," Leo ended. Piper nodded and then another contraction hit her.

"Now I need you to push. Push Piper push," Prue yelled.

"I can´t I can´t," she cried tears running down her cheecks. "Yes you can. Yes you can. Just think about that in a few moments you will be holding our new daughter in your arms," Leo whispered though his own tears. He couldn´t bear to see his beloved in so much pain.

Piper looked at him begging him with her eyes to take the pain away then she squinted her eyes and cried out for one last time.

Then the cries of a newborn was heard though the manor.


End file.
